Promised
by VictoriaVamp
Summary: What's going to happen to Nessie after her and Jake lose their only child to the Volturi? New memeber of the pack come into town. Two of them Nessie bonds with Sam and Dean Winchester. Who bring new concerns to the pack. Follow up to Forever Promised.
1. Life After Ben

Months went by and I didn't become any better then I had before. I was still almost heartless, not because of the way I acted to other, but by the fact that someone ripped it out. Well it was more like two vampires ripped it out from the seams and then killed it. Nothing changed but the way that I acted around others. When I was at school I was happy, and it seemed like I was getting back to myself. I seemed like I was almost really happy, that I was really getting better on the inside. I wanted to make sure that people didn't worry about me, that they thought I was fine so they wouldn't try to make me go back to therapy, or worse go onto meads. They all knew what I was going through, Esme more then anyone knew. But none of them had their child ripped from them and killed. But when I was at home with just Jasper everything would come out.

I started to become more of a daughter to Jasper then with my own father, with Jasper it was different. Jasper could just tell when I was sad, and instead of trying to make me happier, with his emotions magic crap, he would try to help me out. If my father could read my mind then he would be finding out how many horrible things I was thinking. He would be trying to help me by telling me everything was okay and that I was going to be okay. When the fact of the matter is nothing is okay and I'm never going to be the same again. I will never be able to think about anything the same way. For the first month after. . . the whole thing. . . I wouldn't listen to Breaking Benjamin because it has his name in it. I will never be able to think of kids the same way! With Jasper he just comforts me, he lets me cry and lets me share my emotions. He lets me just say everything that I need to and will not try to help if I don't want it. I usually didn't, but every night when Alice was out of their room and talking to Rose I would be with Jasper.

I can barely think of everything that has happened, everything with Ben. All I remember is Jane and Alec being in my smoke room, them wanting to know where the wolfs were, me not telling them, them finding out I was having a baby, and them trying to kill me and the baby over it. Then I woke up in a hospital bed to find Jake crying and no one telling me what was going on. I was worried about my son, what had happened? Why couldn't I feel him kicking at me from the inside, why wasn't he moving around or trying to talk with me? Had be been born while I was to what I thought knocked out? And how long had I been asleep for? I didn't think it could have been that long, to find out later that it had been over two days since the whole thing had happened. I didn't know what to do, what to say. I asked if my child was okay just to hear Jake voice in such a soft tone that I had to stress my ears just to hear him, just to hear the terrible words come from his lips. They barely came out because Jake seemed that he was going to break back down, it seemed almost like he was going to beg someone not to say the words for him. My Child Was Dead.

That about two hours before I had woken up they had found a little tan baby boy, nearly dead in an ally way. He was wrapped only in a piece of my shirt that they must have ripped off of me during my beating. He was barely alive when they found him and by the time they had gotten him back to Carisle it was too late, Jake and my father were the only two that got to see him alive. From the sounds of everything that Jake had said he was human somehow. But the baby did had my noise and his chin. I never got to know this for sure because I was still in a coma by the time they pronounced my baby dead. Since no one knew when I was going to wake up they decided that they were going to bury him as fast as they could. They buried him in the woods, about two miles into the woods right beside a bush of lavender flowers. That's how I knew where my son would be resting for the rest of time. I could not understand why they wouldn't have just stabbed me with a knife in my stomach, why they wouldn't have killed him when he was still inside me. Was it because they thought he would be a vampire like I was and wanted him for that reason? I didn't know, I couldn't think about it either.

While I was suffering in agony for the past three months Jake had a new role to fully play out. Pack leader. It was official that he was the leader, Embry was his beta. There were two new members that were added into the pack also, I hadn't met them but I knew their names. I knew that they were brothers. One – the older one was named Dean and his younger brother was named Sam. It was odd to think about, Dean being nineteen and becoming and werewolf. Then Sam who is fifteen becoming and werewolf because he was stressed about Dean and was worried about him. I wanted to meet them, but I didn't think that I was going to be in a good enough state of mind for a long time to meet new people.

As it was I was having enough problems trying to keep up with my human friends. Nick was off in his own little world of getting ready for baseball in the summer – when it was only about January, and Sabrina was trying to get me into all these different parties. We both soon found out that I was much better to be around when I was alone and drinking. I didn't know what came over me, but I felt so much better when I got alcohol into my system. It made everything seem like it was nothing again, that all the things that I had gone through seemed to slip from my heart out and into my hands so I could just drop it somewhere and forget it was there. I forgot everything bad that had been going on and got to have a good time, even if it did such to have a hangover in the morning. Sabrina was becoming less and less popular with my family, but even more so with Jake.

Jake was the only one that I let into my room the third week I would say after the whole thing happened. He snuck through my window to find me bawled up and crying. I thought I must have looked like a baby, that I was being immature. But when he saw the way that I was acting he broke down too. He fell to the floor next two me, took my tightly by the shoulder and placed me into his lap. He let me cry and he soon started to weep a little also. I didn't know what was going on in Jakes mind, but I knew we were having the same emotions at that point.

" I miss him Jake, I don't know what I'm going to do without him." I remember saying at some point, Jake just looked down at me.

" I miss him too Ness." Thats all we said to each other for the rest of that night. Not another word was spoken.

Things hadn't gotten better between Jake and Sage either. If anything they had gotten worse over time, the more Sage would try to see me the less Jake would like him. It was like a battle was going on about me when I wasn't even in it. It was like I wanted my friend, some of my support team to be around, but the love of my life doesn't seem to think I'm safe around him. I didn't care what Jake said, sometimes I would just go out and see Sage. It wasn't like he could keep me locked away, I had friends and I had a life that I needed to keep up.

When I was with Sage it was different then when I was with Sabrina or with Jasper. He could make me feel like none of this happened, that it was all a bad dream. He would never bring up anything about the baby. We would watch a movie or go out and just talk about how much was hated school in a tree. Anything that we could to keep ourselves happy and entertained we would do. We even went to the mall once, but we had to leave in a hurry when someone in one of the stores got a paper cut and Sage nearly had a feeding frenzy start right then and there. It was one of the funniest things I had ever seen. The only thing that Sage kept saying when we were leaving was " They have wolfs blood in them." Over and over again.

Alex and Ashton had thought they had spent too much time in the US and thought it would be nice to go back to the Volturi, just to catch up. So Sage let them go and stayed back with us. I didn't know why, but he wanted to make sure that I was fully happy before he would ever leave. It was something I wasn't used to. But I liked to also, I liked that fact that someone was out there just to make me happy, that I never got into a fight with. I mean I know he bit me once, but everyone makes mistakes, its what makes us seem human! Jake just couldn't get that because he was trained to kill vampires and blah blah blah. I had a whole hour lecture from Jasper on how much Jake really cares about me, it's like I know.

Is was a cold day when something happened that I never would have guessed. Jake and I had been walking home, because I didn't want to drive and wanted to get the fresh January air into my system. Jake agreed and we walked on our way. It was beautiful outside, from having snowed the night before. It was sunny and it was all in all one of my better days.

Jake and I spent over two hours just watching Rent, the musical about people dying with AIDS in the 1990's. I loved that movie and Jake had to listen to me sing every song word for word for over an hour. I didn't get how he sat there next to me and listened to me sing out of toon, he would ever smile and sing with me when he knew the songs! It was so good to see him happy again, I became a little happy too. At the end of the movie Jakes phone rang.

" Hello?" He sighed into the phone.

" Dude, where the hell are you? I've been calling for hours now!" Someone on the other line said, he had a deep voice. One I've never heard before.

" I'm with my girlfriend, the Cullens house." Jake said calmly.

" Oh the babe that you've been talking about?" He sounded way to happy to hear that it was me that Jake was with.

" Yeah."

" We'll me over in a few minutes. SAMMY WERE LEAVING, GOING TO SEE A BABE!" He said, that must have been Dean.

" Dean, I have to study for the test tomorrow." Someone said on the line, Sam?

" To bad, oh were on our way Jake." The line went dead.

" Guests?" I asked acting like I didn't know.

" I guess." Jake sighed " Sorry."

It didn't take very long for a black 1967 Chevy Impala pulled into my driveway. I though they must have been lost or pulling back out to make a U-turn or something. With a nice car like that you must be in the wrong place because not even my family has that good of a taste in cars! Coming out from the drivers seat was a tall man, not as tan as a wolf usually is but very cute. The one that was in the passenger was taller then him, it seemed like he could be over a foot taller then me! And I was 5 foot 6 inches possibly seven!

He was different from any wolf that I said seen before, with dark brown hair that was cut shorter then any of the other wolfs and with blue eyes? What kind of wolf was he? The other one, the really tall one was even cuter then the first one! He had brown hair, but it was hanging down below his ears, with the bluest eyes I had ever seen. I thought that vampires had the best of all eyes, no. This little wolf did, those eyes I thought that I could live if if I tried hard enough. There was something about him – something that I couldn't put my finger on about him. It was odd, but I wanted to get to know him better. They came into my house and they both dropped dead when they saw me.

" Dude." The one driving said.

" Umm. . . Hi." The taller one said

" Dean, Sam. Meet my girlfriend Nessie. Nessie this is Dean and Sam." I walked over to the one that had been driving and took out my hand for him. He took it, but was still in a little bit of shock.

" Hello there, my name is Dean Winchester. Wanna know what I would do if i could change the alphabet?" Oh here comes a corny pick-up line.

" No, what?" I asked making it seem like I really cared.

" I'd make U and I be placed together." That's when he pulled me by the hand closer to him. I could see everything goes on inside his head.

_Daaamn! Look at this hot girl! Look at what she's wearing, that little black dress on her fits her so well. This chick is smoking! _His mind said.

_Thanks Dean!_ I places in his head, He screamed so loud.

" What?" Sam asked, I giggled and went to him.

" Hi, I'm Nessie." I got my hand back from Dean and placed int out for Sam. He wasn't as corny as his brother. He did something much more. . . romantic in a good way.

" Hey, I'm Sam. That dorks brother." He took my hand and kissed it lightly. I knew I was blushing from this. His mind was much different then Deans.

_She's a cute girl, but she does have a boyfriend. Jake is my friend, I would never intrude on something like that. I really want to get to know this girl better though, she seems like someone I could get along with. _I knew I was blushing hard now. _But she does have a really cute smile. _

_Aww thanks Sam_. I gave his mind, he jumped a little.

" SHE DID IT TO YO U TOO RIGHT?" Dean said.

" You used your power didn't you?" Jake laughed.

" Yep." I took a step back to Jake. " Okay boys, I'm half vampire as I bet you know. I have the power to read peoples mind and to communicate with them in the mind too. All with a touch, when you both took my hand I got into your mind. I could read anything you guys were thinking and I can see anything else you've been thinking.

" Fuck." Dean mumbled.

" Yeah, I saw the thing with the stripper." I didn't.

" WHAT?!"

" What stripper Dean?" Jake asked.

" Ask her she knows _all _about it." Dean pointed over at me.

" No, I just took a shot in the dark really."

" Bitch!" Dean said.

" Nice!" Sam gave me a high five. These boys may not be so bad after all.

For a long time the four of us just started to get to know each other a little better. Getting to know some stuff about one another and just talking. I was mostly talking to Sam, the one that I thought I would share the most interests with, and we just kept talking through some of that day. We talked about stuff we were doing in school, about Dean being a creep, about being a supernatural creature of the dark. Anything that we could think of and that came up into our conversations we placed onto the table. I didn't know why but i felt like I could trust Sam with anything that I told him. That if I wanted to I could tell him that I killed someone that needed his help. I doubted that was a good statement, he'd most likely snitch of me. But he seemed like the guy to go to if you needed help, I guess is a better way to state it. Sam seemed like the person I could become really close friends with.

" Okay, so I know this is gonna sound a little corny but I know that Seth's coming over in a little and I kinda wanna play Truth or Dare." I said when the four of us got back together.

" As long as I call on you and you pick Dare." Dean said and winked at me.

" No re-calls." I winked back.

" I'm totally in then." Dean said.

" Hey, why not." Jake said.

" Sure. I'm never going to get any studying done anyways.

" Hey guys! I'm here!" Seth called.

This was gonna be good.


	2. Truth Or Dare?

It was going to be amazing, a good night finally. I mean I was a little happier right now with my boyfriend and all his friends. Dean seemed a little on the man-whore side while Sam seemed like the more quite and soft kind of guy. If you put the two together then you would have a full blown amazingly hot guy. Although these Winchesters were both pretty damn hot on their own, put the brothers together and it was like a party all over again. Dean was the first one to go, and just like he said he called on me.

" Nessie, truth or dare?"

We were all sitting in a circle in the middle of my basement. It was a little cool down there but with all these wolfs around it was the perfect temp. The way that we were all sitting Jake was facing me on the other side, I was in between the Winchesters and Seth was between Dean and Jake.

" Well I guess I have to go with dare because I told you I would." The smile on his face worried me.

" You asked for it." He gave out an evil laugh. Fuck. " I dare you . . ." He looked around the circle. " To kiss my brother."

" What?!" Sam and I said at the same time.

" No Re-Dos." Dean smile and Jake growled.

I moved closer to Sam. I mean a dare was a dare but this wasn't going to be the best thing in the world. I mean he was the same age as me and never been laid before. Anyone could tell that, I mean it's not like he's a bad kid or doesn't know anyone who would do that with him, but he just doesn't seem like that kind of a guy. I wonder if it's his first time kissing a girl.

I got closer to him and he got closer to me. I pushed the hair out of my face, I didn't know that I could get this nervous around any other guy besides Jake. He smiled at my lightly and whispered the words _Sorry_ to me. He knew that I was nervous and I could tell that he was too. It was kinda odd the fact that we were both nervous off of a dare. He placed his hand on my cheek and moved me closer, our lips were now only inches apart. I could feel his breath, he was the one inching towards me. When our lips met it was so weird. I really started to get into it, started to kiss back and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled at his hair a little. I could hear Dean in the background whistling and hooping and hollering. He was having way to much of a good time doing that, Sam and I kept going. I didn't know what it was about him, but I almost liked kissing him. The kiss ended with Jake pulling Sam away.

" Okay since it's my turn. . . hmm Jake truth or dare?" I knew what I was going to do.

" _Dare_." Jake said worried, this was going to be good.

" I dare you to go and kiss Rose. Have Seth video tape it." I smiled evilly. But Jake got up and did it. Seth followed too.

I could hear everything that was going on upstairs. I could hear Jake going into Rose's room, How unimpressed Rose was for him coming in, he had walked in on her and Emmett's sexy fun time, walking up to Rose from the back and tapping her on the shoulder. She was not happy at all about two _dogs _being in her room. I could hear Seth in the room too, taping everything that was going on. It was going to be amazing to watch this. Rose turned around slowly and Jake kissed her on the lips. Jake was not being easy on her either, kissing her in so many ways and messing up her hair, he even put little moans in it too! Rose started to scream and punch him on the back. Emmett started to growl from the bed and started to get up to kill my boyfriend. Seth must have figured this out cause he screamed at Jake and they both came running back downstairs.

" LET ME SEE, LET ME SEE THIS!" It was just as funny as it sounded. From Rose screaming to Emmett's kill face.

" I. . . Hate. . . You. . . Nessie." I smiled " I have to go and wash my mouth out with bleach." I laughed so hard.

" Dean. Truth or Dare?"

" Okay, Truth."

" Who was the first girl you had sex with?" This was going to be good.

" If he can even remember that!" Seth joked.

" I doubt it." I joined in.

" It was Sabrina." My mouth dropped. My friend had been Dean Winchester's first time? No way, I mean really? She had been with a man whore before he became a man whore? Wow.

" Okay then, Seth truth or dare?" Dean said to get right off the subject.

We went on like this for hours. Just laughing and having a good time. It seemed like anything that I had been worried about . . . or sad about seemed like nothing now. I was finally back to having a good time and having a fun time. It was the funniest thing when Dean finally fell asleep. Just right on the floor, he must have been really tired. He started to fall asleep and I made a plan out in my head, the most amazing plan in the world. Something that was going to scare him for the rest of his life.

I went over to him and slowly pulled up his shirt. I took my lipstick, the kind that I never used because ti was a bright red that I would never go out in public wearing, and placed some on my lips and slowly kissing him three times on his chest. I could tell that he was liking it because he was moaning almost in his sleep, wondered what he was dreaming about? Once right on the pants line, one near the neck, and one right on the stomach. I then wrote in lipstick. _Thanks for the great time – R_. I wanted to see if he thought that I was Rose instead of my full name. If he thought it was Rose then he would either take a picture of his stomach and frame it or go and take a shower for hours and make sure that he bleaches his body for days. Poor poor Dean. I hope he thinks it's Rose and gets so grossed out about it.

Soon all the boy were asleep besides Sam. It was like a train reaction for all the guys to fall asleep, first it was Seth, then Jake started to look really tried. I told him to go to sleep if he wanted. He accepted. Three sleeping wolfs all on the floor around me. It was so cute. It was going to be a good time to get to know Sam a little better, well better then the little truths he did. The truths were not as good and the questions that I wanted to ask him. I wanted to know more about him then stuff like who was the first girl he kissed. I mean I wanted to get to know him on a personal level without making him feel all awkward. Which was going to be hard because I always make everyone feel awkward. But he started up the conversation and it just seemed right to be able to ask him anything. We went back and forth talking about whatever we could think about.

" So tell me about what's been going on the past few months. I mean I knew Jake in school but somethings been up. I saw you in school too, you were the pregnant one right?" Here we go, heartbreak was coming back again. I just hoped that I would be able to not cry when I told him what had been going on. Oh please god, I'm making a friend. If your really out there make sure I don't look like a fool.

" Umm."

" Oh I'm sorry. Is it something you don't wanna talk about?" He asked.

" No, no. It's because some vampires- the Volturi. Decided that when the wolfs came to Maine – the wolfs being Embry, Quil and Seth – that they were going to kill them off like they did the other ones. When I told them that I would never tell them where they were they thought they would just kill off me and the baby. They got what they wanted by killing my baby, not me." I sighed, finally I was able to say it to someone.

" I'm so sorry Nessie."

" It's okay." I sighed out. " I'm used to heartbreak."

" Still sorry." He took my shoulder and rubbed it lightly. I went for a hug and he let me. It was comforting on so many levels.

" Okay. Tell me about _your_ family then." I smiled lightly. He didn't.

" It's just me, my brother and dad. Though my dads never really around. He's off . . . hunting most of the time. He really gets into it, or he's working on some case in like California. Stuff that I usually don't pay attention to. Don't get me wrong I care about where my dad is, I just don't think he could really care about where I was most of the time." He smiled lightly

" What happened to your mom then?" I didn't know if I should have asked that. I just knew that it was the first question that came to mind and I wanted to know. It almost slipped out of my mouth.

" She died when I was six months old. Dean was four." He looked at the ground, I made him upset. You could tell in the way he looked down, he was really upset about this. I fucked up. " Never really got to know her. The only way that I know what she looks like if because of pictures that I've seen. She was really beautiful and from what Dean can remember she was always nice. She taught my dad everything about hunting that he knows now. He buries himself in work now because of the fact that she died. I think that if she was still alive that so many things would be different. " He smiled. " I wish I have gotten to know her. I wish she would have been alive. But you can never pick what happens in life. I guess we both can get that."

" I'm sorry then. We'll go to a new topic then. . ." He smiled and looked up at me.

The rest of the night was just talking about random stuff. How me and Jake met and if I thought that Sam would ever find that right person. I know he would, I mean with a nice guy like him even if he didn't if he tried he could get any girl he wanted just like Dean could. But Sam could do it without being a man whore about it. I got to know every question I wanted about him and he got to do the same thing to me. We bonded and I really thought that we were becoming better friends then I thought I would be able to ever come with someone that wasn't from Forks, Washington. It was odd having a friend like him. He was nice and never wanted to do anything that was illegal or that was wrong to do.

Sam had told me that Jake had something amazing planned on for me a night from now. That I should wear something that would make me look amazing, also that if I needed any help picking something out that he was only here to help. But I was going to love what Jake had planned out, it was going to be romantic and a night that I would never forget.


	3. Claims

The rest of the night was filled with just me and Sam talking. Some people would join in for a very little amount of time before going back to sleep, but me and Sam really didn't get any sleep at all that night. We really got to go into details about our lives with each other and where we wanted to go in the future. He even told me that before he became a werewolf that he was going to go to college and become a lawyer. Guess those dreams were all shot in the air. I felt bad for Sam about this because he had these dreams since the day he got into second grade, just to have them all end because of this thing that was placed on him. I mean yes I know one day he will become a human again, but thats not for a long time! Right now it could be a month or a hundred years! We were both guessing that it was going to be in the middle sometime, though we both didn't know when to be exact.

He told me all about the things he knew about his mother, although it was hard for him to talk about he still did it. How beautiful she was from the pictures, and how Dean told so many stories about he that made her seem like such a great person. He even told met hat she died in a fire, that all of them were in the house when it caught on fire, but only she didn't make it out alive. He talked about his brother for about an hour, just about how he was such a good big brother and although he is a man whore, he still cares about people. He told me that Dean was the one that pretty much raised him growing up. Dean was the one that taught him how to be a good person. Dean taught him to be a better person, be the person that Dean wanted to be, but also didn't all at once. Sam talked about everyone in his family bes dies his dad, I didn't know why, he just didn't. There was something against his dad that he wouldn't tell anyone, especially not me.

I talked all about my family and ab out how fucked up we were as a full family. I told him everything about us, from how Carisle fell in love with Esme when she was sixteen only to find her like ten years later and change her into a vampire, or the fact that all of the vampires were acting to be siblings but were really dating each other. About how I was a mutant child that was never really supposed to exists into this world because my father is a vampire and my mother was a human at the time. Fucked up families we both had, I mean really fucked up. He had the dad that was never around and the mother who was dead so he was raised by his older brother of four years. I had the family full of vampires who were _siblings_ dating each other and the werewolf that fell in love with me at birth.

" Well Ness, I'm going to call it quits for the night." Sam said laying on the floor, I didn't want him falling asleep here. The poor thing, I mean he stayed up all night with me. He should get a good place to sleep.

" No, no. Your not laying there of all places. After everything you did tonight, well I mean staying up all night with me and talking to me. Your gonna sleep someplace better then on the floor. Common."

I knew that everyone would be in there rooms, so there was no other place really to take him. No other place that was going to fit a big bad wolf like himself then a bed. I mean there was always the couch but he would fall off that little thing too easily. There was everyones bedroom but there was getting them out of there too. That would suck to try and do. Just go up Rose and ask her if me and my wolf friend can use her room to sleep in. Emmett would be up for it, her on the other hand, No. I took him up the flight of stairs and into my room. I knew that Jake wouldn't be happy if he ever saw that, but I didn't want the poor guy sleeping on the floor. It was uncomfortable and we had been up all night. Jake would kill Sam if he ever found him sleeping in my bed and me sleeping on the floor. Thats why I locked that door, just to make sure no one would just walk in if they wanted to without waking us up first. It wasn't the best place for any guy to sleep because I mean it was filled with pictures of guys. But still it was a comfy ass bed.

" Here, sleep here. I'll, well I'll sleep on the floor." He smiled at me as he took of his shirt. I couldn't help but to stare at the body of this wolf. " Do you mind if I take this off?" He asked looking back at me, I was starring at his body. It was a nice one at that, I had to say.

" No." He smiled and got into the bed. He looked down at me, with my one little pillow on the floor and a disgusted look came upon his face. " Ness." He sighed " Come sleep up here with me, I don't want you sleeping on the floor and I know you don't want me sleeping down there either. So let just make the both of us happy." I was a little surprised by this, but happy also. I got into the bed, feeling a little awkward.

" Goodnight Sam." I said sleeping on the end of the bed near the wall. Sam was facing the other way.

" Night Nessie." He said, he sounded too happy. I didn't know what was going to happen, I knew that Sam wouldn't hurt a fly if he didn't have to, but I wasn't a fly. Jake would kill me if he ever saw this, I mean me and Sam sleeping in the same bed. Well. . . he'd kill Sam. Then me.

The morning came and pasted without either of us waking up, so did most of the afternoon. It had been nearly three in the afternoon before we both got waken up by a bunch of very shocked werwolf's that had climbed through my window. At the front of the pack of them was Jake, who was the only one that I could see from my blurred morning vision. I knew they were all wolfs because, well they were all super tall and tan. I had waken up before, when they were trying to get into my room through the door. But I just ignored them, I didn't want to get up. I could hear Jake yelling for me to get up and let him in, I just didn't really want to get up to let him in. I was too tired and too lazy all at once. He was worried about me, I knew, but I was too tired to even talk. I needed my sleep, I was going to get my sleep.

The only thing that I hadn't noticed though was the fact that I had a full blown body wrapped around me. It was not the person who I thought it was when I had woken either. In some odd way I had thought that Jake and been outside my room but also next to me in bad. I had just had the wrong wolf around me was all, instead it had been Sam. How awkward was that for Jake, I mean he saw me kiss the guy last night. Now this? In his sleep Sam and wrapped his arms around me and put his whole body around mine. Every part of my body was touching something of his. Sam was so into sleep that this must have happened. I felt like a doll in some little girls sleep, being gripped tightly to make sure that the doll didn't go anywhere. I was even wrapped into Sam chest, I could hear his heartbeat slowly going. It was such a peaceful sound, I could listen to this forever.

" Nessie!" Jake screamed.

" Sammy?" Dean yelled.

" Jake!" I screamed.

" _Whys everyone screaming_?" Sam mumbled before noticing who he was holding in his arms. " HOLY SHIT!" Were the next words from him.

" Sam!" Jake yelled. " What the hell Nessie?"

" Sammy?" Dean said again.

" Dean?" Sam asked

" ORGY!?" Emmett screamed from the outside of my door. I could also hear him being hit by another vampire, great, we had an audience listening in on this.

" Jake, it's not what it looks like. Sam and I were downstairs talking and well." I was stuttering. Sam let go of me and I ran over to Jake, he wouldn't even look at me. Did he think that I would really cheat on him? With Sam of all people? Never! I had to make him know the truth and there was only one way to do that. I took his hand, carefully to make sure he knew it was just me, and showed him everything with my mind.

" _Oh_." All the time that it took for me to show Jake. I could tell from his mind that he believe me, that it was all good. For now. I didn't notice the whole other conversation that was going on with Dean and Sam. I came in just to hear

" DUDE SHE WAS MINE FOR THE TAKEN?! WHAT. THE. HELL?" Dean yelled, poor Sam.

" What?" I asked, Dean turned around, what did he think that I had left or something, too bad for him I guess.

" _Fuck_." Dean said.

" Dean called claims on you." Sam said rubbing his head to wake up a little.

" _What_?" Jake growled. I walked out of the room, too much drama going, to many males who need imprintees.

Jake's POV:

I was going to kill those Winchesters.


	4. Remeber?

I couldn't believe that I had really done all that, I mean I know that it was neither or our faults for the doing of it. It wasn't like I had planned on Sam just wrapping himself around me and I seemed to be letting him do it. No, I just wanted to make sure that Sam was in a comfortable place while he slept that night and he wanted all but the same for me too. But even having the guts to let a guy sleep in the same bed as I was in that wasn't Jake was something that I wasn't used to. I didn't know if I was supposed to be in shock that I did that or happy. I was more neutral about the whole story then anything really. I mean Sam was a nice guy and all and if Jake wasn't in my life then I would totally go for Sam in a split second, but Jake was. Jake was my life, I didn't want him to think that anything was happening with me and Sam. Nothing did happen, nothing ever will. Jake is the only one for me.

That night Jake took me out to eat, he took me out to eat in a place that was north in Maine, someplace in Falmouth I think. But I wasn't really sure, it was about twenty minutes to a half hour in the car, just me and Jake. We really didn't talk much, I mean I would talk for about four minutes or something along those lines and so would Jake. Most of the time though we would just listen to the music. We blasted a Nirvana CD and just jammed out and enjoyed the other persons company. It was a good feeling to be with Jake and just Jake again. Good to feel like I was finally able to get over all that had happened this year. I would never fully get over losing my son, but I was able to live my life again, I could live like I wanted to.

Jake had told me to dress up a little for this occasion, and so dress up I did. I had Emmett help me pick out something sexy but also had Alice pick out something that I would look good in. With the three of us together we found something that we all loved. It was a red silky dress with black lace over it. It was a spaghetti strapped dress, which Emmett loved about it. It had a molded bust with a little gathered mesh around the bust. It was laced up in the back, it was supposed to make it so you could lace it up yourself, but I couldn't. Alice had to help me out so much that I felt bad for her, she was doing everything to make me look good. The dress on my hit right above the knee, I knew that Jake would love it, mostly because he was almost as perverted as Emmett was. I wore for shoes some wedged heels, they were black and were about three inches high. I thought that I was going to break my ankles in them! Then I wore a simple necklace with a black pendant around it with matching ear rings. When we got there and Jake really got to see me, he was in shock.

" Wow Nessie, you make me look like a fool."

He was in some nice formal jeans, yes they make those now! With a button up shirt. It was white and it looked amazing on him, but he had the sleeves all rolled up to right above the elbow, with a nice black tie to go along with it. He did look good from head to toe- even in his high tops. I didn't want him to ever look any more formal then he looked right now, if he did that then he would look over dressed.

" You look very handsome Jake." I smile as he took me into the restaurant. We were seated right when we stepped into the place, because Jake had make us a reservation for this places months ago! What was Jake planning for us? I really didn't know, but I knew it couldn't be any good.

" Nessie, do you remember the first time that we kissed?" He smiled, sitting across from me, the only thing in between us was a candle.

" How could I forget?" I smiled remembering the whole thing. " I had just turned into looked like I was what. . . fourteen? I went over to your house like I always did when you got out of school, you were out in the woods like you always were. Alice said that she had a good feeling about that day so she put some of my hair up and left some of it down. When I went to you we just talked for awhile.

" Then something happened, something in your mind changed when I asked you if you had found the right girl yet and you told me that you had. That the girl of your dreams had been there all along, that you just had to tell her. You looked at me so intensely, I thought that you knew that I had a crush on you or something. Then you moved in closely to me, our lips were only inches apart and you told me that you imprinted on me. I remember how shocked I was about the whole thing, I was speechless." He smiled

" That's when I _knew _you had a crush on me. So I moved in closer to you, I could smell your scent on me, I pulled up your chin as softly as I could and moved my lips towards yours." I hadn't noticed that we were moving closer and closer to each other.

" And we kissed." I said and after those words were spoken we also kissed. " Do you remember when we started dating?" I smiled, I know he would.

" How could _I _forget. It was the same night as when we had first kissed, you had to go running home to your little daddy because he wanted you home. I was heartbroken when you left, you looked so sad that you had to go. I had nothing to do but think about you, like I did before that too. But I had the softness of your lips fresh in my mind. The way that you face felt on my hands, the way your hands felt running through my hair."

" I had been sad that I had to leave, it was one of the worst feelings in my guts to leave. When I got to my house my dad knew that something was up, my emotions that he was getting off of Jasper were off the walls – he knew that you had told me about everything. He was not happy about it either, really he seemed more like pissed to me then anything else. He had even tried to get me into saying that I wouldn't date you – ever. I would never had done that though. He told me that I shouldn't be dating a werewolf like you, that if you really loved me that you would let me go. So I left the house, without my dad knowing and ran to your house." He smiled.

" I didn't know you were going to show up, but when you did I was thrilled. My dad had answered the door and when he saw it was you he let you in so fast that I thought he was talking again Nessie, I really did. I took you outback into my backyard and we just talked for awhile. We even kissed a little more too." I guess it was my turn to tell the story.

" Then we got hungry, it was six about in the night and we went out for dinner. You called it ' Our first date'. You took us to some place in Port Angeles, someplace that was romance, like here. We had some kind of food, but thats when Emmett's jeep pulled up and we freaked. We paid for our check and snuck out the back while he came in looking for us. I guessed that my dad knew we were gone and sent the whole family out looking for us. I mean there were Cullens from coast to coast looking for us, there was no place in the United States for us to hide." I smiled, there was a lot of remember and smiling going on here.

" So we had a high speed chance back to my side of the line. Emmett was on our ass the whole time, we were driving at over a hundred and Emmett made it look like it was nothing. He must have felt so bad ass doing that, _Dick_. Some place that no vampires but you and sometimes Bella were allowed to cross over to, was the line into the wolfs side. I wanted to make sure that I got the both of us over there before Emmett to call in for backup. Or worse before he could call Charlie to pull my ass over! I wanted Emmett to cross the line so badly, just so that I could give him a beating and then send him back to his side to go and show Edward what I would to do him. But he never did cross the line, he just stayed on his side, got out of his jeep and feel to the ground laughing his ass off. I remember clearly him saying ' HAVE FUN YOU TWO' and something like ' BE SAFE WITH HER JAKE!' I love that guy so much. Then when we got to my house I asked you to date me." I remembered everything that boy was saying word for word. It was all true.

" When I got home there was hell to pay. They tried to make it so that you weren't able to see me for a week, that was the first week where I never slept alone. You were in my bed every night and I had the window and the door locked when you came in. I knew that Carisle and Esme wouldn't let my father break down the door or break into the window. _Because it's not the right parent thing to do_. And I thank them all the time for that rule. You were there though, every night and trust me. I needed you there by my side the whole time."

" Good to hear that I'm not alone, I need you more then life itself. You are the air that I breath and the love of my life. You mean more the then world to me, I need you in my life forever. Not because I want you to be in my life, but because you are my life. Your everything that makes me alive, everything that makes me human. . . well you know. But I love you more then I could ever love anything else, and we have been through through out shit in the past year, but we go through it. So Nessie what I'm really trying to get at is this." Jake got down onto one knee and knelled down in front of me. Oh my god, what was this boy doing? " Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you marry me?"

I could feel my heart stopping from its place, I could feel my jaw dropping. From a little black box that had been in his back pocket came the most beautiful ring that I have ever seen before. It was a golden band with two small diamonds in it, between those though was the most beautiful and dazzling ring that I had even seen before. It was GIANT!

" Yes!" I screamed, there were people watching us now, they all started to clap for us. He slowly slipped the ring onto my finger. It felt so good to have it there, it was a honor and a pride to have his ring on my finger. " But Jake, how did you pay for this. This thing must have cost a lot of money!" He sighed at this question.

" Nessie, I spent my life savings on it." I gasped.

" Jake! You didn't have to do that!" I felt terrible, I didn't know what to say to that. Why would he have saved up all that money, to pay for a little engagement ring on me?

" Nessie, you are my life." I was shocked from his words.


	5. Shopping With Alice

I guess that I was Jakes like all right, he had everything planned out for the wedding within the next week. Alice and I just kind of sat there and he told us what the thought of what he wanted for the wedding, Alice was the one in the long run that made all the decisions though. She was the one wearing the pants when it came to weddings, Alice would always be that person. Never was anyone else and never would be. I don't remember the last time that I had picked out a birthday party for myself, or the last time that anyone had really planned out a party either. It was all Alice. She was always going to be the person to call for a last minute party, she would have the whole place set up within a minute of you telling her there would be a party going on. As long as she could stay and have a good time with it, she was ready for any party.

Alice said that she was going to be taken the girls out for their shopping as soon as possible, that she was going to be taken me out to get my wedding dress that weekend. She really wanted to get the whole dress thing done and over with so that she could get onto more important things, what was more important then the wedding dress? Well maybe the bride and the groom both making it to the wedding in one piece but other then that both of them being dressed was a good thing to have. . . She needed to know who was going to be in my wedding, what size they were, and what their style was- only if they weren't in the family that is. She needed to know their style so that she could transfer it into the weddings style and so that they would still love what their wearing. I didn't want to have anyone hate what their wearing, I wanted everyone to be happy on the happiest day of my life. I knew that I wanted to have Alexandria in my wedding, she was a good friend. She was one of my closest friends that wasn't a wolf but still was a little supernatural at the same time. Rose was so excited to go shopping for a new dress, Esme wanted to go, and my mother hated the idea of dress shopping. Before I went shopping though I was going to need to have a new friend over, this girl that I met at school. She was coming over to study and I would not ditch her, even if my wedding was going to need to be stalled because of it.

The day after we went shopping the boys would be going shopping for all of their tuxes. By all the boys I meant all the boys, from werewolf to vampire. My family which consists of, Jasper, Emmett, My dad, and Carisle. The wolfs – Jake, Seth, Riley, Embry, Quil Sam and Dean. My other vampires friends Sage and Ashton. And poor little Nick was going to be going with them too – poor poor him. Everyone was going or Alice would be picking out their tux for them, and no one wanted that. All the guys were going to have to get along with each other. I knew that that wasn't going to be a easy task for any of them, but the ones that I did get to talk to promised that they would try hard not to get into anyone's face. I hoped that they would all live up to their promises now. For the sake of the wedding, I hoped that they would. The only girl that would be going with them was Alice, and she was going to be the happiest of all of them that they were going shopping.

The day came with a flash and the girl that I was meeting up with was at my door within the minute that she said she would be over. Her name was Mickayla and she had been out for school for the past work weeks, something about being sick and having a really high fever. I wanted to help her out, get re-caught up on all the things that she missed. So I told her that she could come over and I could re-cap on everything with her. Mickayla was not the typical kind of her, she was _really _tall and tan. If she was a guy I would tell you right off the bat that she was going to be a werewolf when she drew up, but she was a girl. She was kind of a punk, like she dressed in bright clothes and her hair was a bright red with blond and orange streaks all through it. She wore really bright jeans everyday, and she loved to show it off that she knew how to skateboard too. She came and she reeked like a wet dog, from that second I knew she was a wolf.

" Hey." She said in a tone that I didn't expect from her, a happy kind of tone.

" Hi." She started to look around.

" Nice house you have, it's really nice." She smiled. " So how bout we get to that Science."

We studied for a really long time, she the both of us talking and acting like we didn't know what they other person was. She was looking at my right in the eye, trying to figure out what I was. She could tell that I was a vampire, but she couldn't tell why I had a heartbeat now. I was a complex person that most people didn't understand. She was going to have to take a lot of time to get to know me before she would fully understand the kind of vampire that I am.

" So I know what you are Mickayla." I said ti finally break the tension." You a werewolf, I'm half a vampire. Lets get that straight right now, only half." I sighed

" That's what I am?!" She said. " _Great_." We both laughed.

" You didn't know that?"

" No, I was alone and then I started to burn up. It was terrible." She said, at the moment Seth walked into the room, they both starred at each other.

I felt like I should leave them alone, that I was intruding on them. They just starred at each other for so long, it was weird to watch. They didn't move, not an inch they just starred at one another. When I touched Mickayla I could see everything that was going on in her mind. She was seeing Seth, but there was something new inside of her.

_He is the one for me, I don't know how but this it the one. He is the one that I should be with for life, I have to make him mine. He's the one that I will be with for the rest of time, he's going to be there. I don't know how, but I've got to make my move on this boy before he slips away from me. _Was what I got from her mind before she moved and Seth did at once.

They moved toward each other and Mickayla pulled him in for a kiss. It was the oddest coupling that I have ever seen before, but it was so cute to see also. Mickayla and Seth shared their first kiss in front of me, during that kiss even Mickayla's leg went up like in the movies. They took one another's hand and ran out of the house and into the woods. Like that I was alone again and was ready to go shopping for a wedding dress. Gah! Who would have guess that I would be shopping for a wedding dress this fast?

Alice grabbed me as fast as she new that Mickayla had left and pushed me into a car with the rest of my female vampires family, this was going to be a long day because the only other person who seemed to care as less as I was my own mother. Who was excited for the part when I picked out my wedding dress but not for the part before where she had to pick out a dress for herself. They drove us straight to Davids Bridal where Alice had worked her way into them letting us have the whole place to ourselves.

Rose went first to pick out a dress, she found out easy. She just had to go to the low cut section of the dresses, she found one she loved right off the bat. It was a red that reminded me of a apple type of color. It was a beautiful dress it was a strapless satin dress with a trumpet skirt and sweetheart neckline. It came up on her to her knee's and she loved that about it. It reminded me a lot of her, but also of Alice too. I wondered what Alice would pick out for a dress, because yes I was letting everyone pick their dresses for their weddings.

Alice went searching through all the racks and all the bags to find the right dress. She wanted to make sure that she had what she was looking for. Alice went for a more blue type of dress, hers was a marine blue. It was strapless bubble hem dress designed in luxurious flat taffeta. . . well that's what the lady said anyways. In human words it was a strapless dress that came up to Alice's kneecaps and it puffed out right below the bust line.

Esme went next, she was going to be one of the easier ones. She was going to pick a less bright color, a dress that came a little lower then the other girls. Everyone knew this, and she didn't prove me wrong either. It was a satin sleeveless dress, it was a pretty clover dress color and it went down to nearly her ankles. The neck line was pretty low thought for Esme, maybe she was going to try to out do Carisle at my wedding?

We all had to drag my mom around to find a wedding dress, this was going to be the hardest of all of them to pick out for. My mom hated dress shopping with all her heart. We found one perfect for her, it was a lavender color and it was beautiful. The lady told us that it was designed in a comfortably flowing chiffon fabric, the ruched bust and front detail will flatter every figure. The asymmetrical hem adds to the modern wear-again styling. Pretty much from what I got out of all that was that it was made of flowing fabrics that flows well for my moms body, It had a decorative touch to it that pleats the fabric, and that it was uneven fabric to give it a even better look to it. It looked amazing on her, she even liked it. Just a little.

Then it was my turn, oh boy here we go. Soon I was being dragged around by Alice, with Rose pulling me another way and my mom trying to pull me another. It was hell for me, Alice made sure that I found five dressed that I liked before she would let me even try on one dress. She wanted to make sure that I found a good dress, that I liked, that fit me well. I had picked from the moment that I saw it thought which one I would be wearing to my wedding, I saw it and fell in love with it. It was a white dress with strapless satin with a A-line, cuff neckline which went amazingly with the dress and pleated sash at waist, which was a dark purple. It also has a Sweep train in it, which means that the train of the dress just barely touches the floor. The veil came with it, it was elbow length,1 Tier with Pearl right in the middle of it which was right on the crown line of my hear, and Crystal Edge design in it. All of this together made me blush on how beautiful I looked. This was a childhood game that I used to play. Becoming a bride for the day and playing that I was going to marry the prince of my dreams, that was all a dream. Now it was all real, I was going to marry my prince. Then we picked out shoes to go with it, Alice forced me into getting heels. A platform high heel and is cut away at the side to reveal the arch of the foot. To be exact, there were fucking HUGE at 3 ¾ inches tall. I was going to break my neck in them and I told that to their face.

" Well practice makes perfect Ness." Alice said.

" Besides, you have to dance in those." Rose said

" And the dress." Esme said.

" All at once." Alice chirped in, this is why I hated shopping with them.

" For the first dance." My mom said.

" Damn." Was all I could say. How was I going to pull all that off? I doubt I could.

When we got home I hid my dress in my closet. Jake walked in before I could even take my shoes off, he knew what was hiding in the closet so he went straight for that.

" JACOB RANDY BLACK! YOU GET NEAR THAT CLOSET AND I WILL BREAK YOUR NECK!" Alice screamed from another room.

" She means it too." I smiled at him, he came hiding behind me. I fell onto my bad and threw my shoes off. " I need a nap, NOW." I giggled as he climbed into bed with me.

" Same babe, and I haven't even gone out shopping with her yet." He said as I my jeans off, I was too lazy to get pants on.

" Run, as fast as you can run." We both laughed as we kissed each other.

" Sweet dreams my sweetheart." Jakes said as he kissed my forehead, pulling me into his chest. That what I did too, that's all I could do from my tiering day.


	6. Kissing An Angel

Seth's POV

She was the most beautiful girl that I had even seen, she was the most amazing thing with two feet, two eyes, one mouth and a heart. The hair that went along with her was beautiful, her hair came just below her ears, it was curled out at the end and beautiful. So many colors in that hair and I could sink deeply into them forever, I would too. It was a dyed red, with many colors inside of it, but that hair was something that I could stare at for ages. Her eyes were a light brown, almost a golden kind of brown. They were more beautiful then any blue or green eyed girl I had seen before. Her cute little lips formed a smile, thought they did not speak I could hear everything that they were saying. How hows lips of hers wanted to kiss me just as badly as I wanted to kiss her. She was tall, not as tall as I am, but she was still pretty damn tall for a girl. Her skin was smooth, you could tell from a far that she had the fairest skin, and tan. Everything about her was going through my head, I wanted all of her as my own, just for me and no one else. Forever. I didn't even know her name though. It was going to be a beautiful name though, something that was rare and amazing to hear.

As I started to walk to her, she started to walk to me. We were in the same motions and paces, she smiled as she got toward me close enough to be touching. She enfolded her arms around my neck, placing her hand on my head and pulled me into a kiss. I was shocked that she was kissing me, that a girl like her would be kissing a guy like me. She was so beautiful, I was lucky to be kissing an angel. She must have been an angel sent to me, I don't know why, she just must have been. It made since, that's why she had so much beauty inside her. I could just tell.

The kiss lasted awhile, I don't know how long. I was in heaven the whole time though, pure and hopeless heaven. This was the place that I wanted to be forever, in this girls arms, being kissed by her. Forever and for always I wanted to be kissing her, loving her, and treating her like the princess. . . or queen she deserved to be. She deserved all this, she needed all this from me, and I was going to give it to her. I didn't know just yet, I hadn't thought of it yet, but I was in love with her. The most purest kind of love there was out there to have, the kind that you never want to give away to anyone. The kind that I will never be willing to give away to anyone.

" Hi." She smiled while she said that. " I'm Mickayla." She was still holding me here.

" I'm Seth." I whispered, I took her hand and lead her out of the house and into the woods. I wanted to have time alone with this girl, I needed to know more about her.

Before we got far into the woods something stopped her. She must have smelled something or heard something that frightened her? I would protect her from anything that came to harm her, anything that wanted to hurt her would have to get through me to harm her first. Anything at all.

" Mickayla?" A males voice came through the woods. " Mickayla!" He screamed when he found her.

" _Shit_" She sighed. " Go into the woods a little farther, I'll be there in a few." She kissed me on the cheek. I left, but I was never out of sight. " Brandon, I'm over here!" She flailed her arms around until he saw her.

" Where have you been?!" He took her by the arm and shook her. Why did he shake her? " I've been looking all over for you babe, I thought you were out with another guy! You weren't were you?" His glare as her made me want to kill him. Nobody should look at an angel like her in any matter like that.

" No Brandon!" She was frightened it seemed, I was going to kill this boy. " I just came out here because of the _last _thing you did to me, lucky for you it's nothing!" She screamed, she was getting pissed.

" Babe, I said I was sorry." He was getting mad, putting more pressure onto her fragile little arm.

" Don't touch me, you mean nothing to me anymore. Listen your out of my life, were broken up Brandon." She pulled away from him. Good Girl!

" No were not, we will never be apart! You promised me that you would never leave me again! You said that you weren't going to go off and be a _slut_ like the last time! You said!" He screamed. Slut? Okay this kid was going to die.

" You were cheating on me the last time. Your a good for nothing pig that beats his girlfriend! Leave me alone now Brandon, or you will be facing me in front of a judge." He backed away finally from her.

" Fine, you'll come running back to me though, your a good for nothing hoe!" He screamed, leaving the woods. She came to where I was supposed to meet me, she was there only seconds before me.

" How long have you been taken that shit?" I asked, getting close to her and wrapping my arm around her waist.

" _That_ relationship? About a year now, thought he wasn't all of what you just heard, and most likely saw. He turned all that way after I caught him cheating and dumped him, as you could tell we hooked back up and started going out again. He started to think that _I _was cheating on him, when I was supposed to be the one thinking that about him. He started to make sure that I couldn't go out with anyone but him, that I was never with any guys, and the abuse started less then a month later. This whole abuse thing started _months_ ago." She sighed. " So big shot, tell me about yourself." She said as she sat on the floor of the woods, I followed her.

" What do you wanna know about me? I had a sister, but she died. I have a mother, my father died. I have a bunch of guys that I call my brothers and oh I'm a werewolf that imprinted on you." I smiled at her, she smiled back.

" So _thats _the thing that I did was called? Imprinting on you?" I was confused and then it all hit me like a ton of bricks, this chick was a werewolf too!

" YOUR A WEREWOLF!" I screamed and she laughed.

" That's what I've been told." She laughed.

We talked for hours about our lives, about the things that we liked to do, everything that came to mind we talked about. It was until we realized that it was nearly eleven at night and we needed to get my angel home that we stopped talking about random stuff and ran out of the woods. She was catching up to me, sometimes she was even getting a little ahead of me. All in all she was going to be a good member to our pack.

When we got back to the Cullens driveway I knew which one was hers, it was easy now to tell out a vampires car from anyone else's in the world. It smelled amazing compared to a Cullens care, and usually they were a lot less amazing as the car itself, but this one held up it's own. It was old _and _beautiful. She walked up to it like it was nothing as she unlocked it and looked back at me- jaw laying on the ground and eyes wide.

" You need a ride big shot?" I ran to the beautiful car.

The car was a blue 1976 Ford Mustang Cobra II, it was the most amazing thing that I had ever seen before in my life. It was in mint conduction and this teenage d girl was going to be driving it it? I never knew that a teen could even own a mustang, let along an old one that was beautiful on the outside as it was on the inside. With leather seats then only thing that had been changed in this car was the sound system, which was highly up to date. I wouldn't even say that the stereo was even a year old yet!

" She's beautiful!" I said, starring at it.

" Yeah, I know. My dad got it for me, it was my sixteenth birthday present, any car that I wanted dad would have gotten me. I got this piece of crap is what my dad says. I say it's the most amazing thing that I have ever gotten from anyone, ever." She smiled as she got inside. " Ya coming?" She said.

As I got into the car she pulled me over to her and kissed her again. We stayed in that spot for about ten more minutes, it was amazing. This girl was the best kisser that I have ever kissed, also the fact that the list of girls is a rather shot one, it was still a list. She was the best, and I was in love with her.

" So, I was thinking." She said before turning on the engine and letting it pur. " My dad isn't supposed to be home for awhile and I wanted to know if you wanted to come to my house for awhile." She gave me the most wonderful smile in history.

" I'd love to."

We drove away from the Cullens house and drove through the town of Portland, we drove for awhile, never leaving the rich side of Portland though. We drove for about ten minutes. . . she was only ten minutes in driving distance away from the Cullens. We pulled up to a house that was nearly the size of the Cullens, with many more windows the the Cullen's house. . . hmm I wonder why that could possibly be. I guess that I will never figure that much out. . .

She dragged me into the house slowly and up the wonderful stairs that were right there when you entered. I got a glimpse of her house from the main floor, it was pretty empty. She lead me up the stairs where there were only four doors in the whole second floor. She lead me to the first one of the right, into her room.

It was a dark purple, with a dark mixture of reds and pinks for the window shades. There was a couple desk with a big laptop on it and an iPod attached into it. The bed was a queen sized one. . . all this was for the girl that I was with? She must have been rich, I looked around to see a big TV also. Man my sister would have been proud to see the girl that I picked to live the rest of my life with. . . She threw me onto the bed, and god on top of me fast.

" I don't know how you feel about me, but I _know h_ow I feel about you, and I want you really bad Seth." She smiled and started to kiss my neck. I started to like it.

Soon enough we were ripping each others clothes off, getting closer and closer to just having bare skin on skin. I was at the point of unhooked her bra when the magic question came into play, when the words that every guy that I know hates to hear, the words that I had never heard before because I had never even gotten _this _far before in my life!

" Do you have a condom?" She asked like a pro would.

" No. . ." She looked dissipointed. " But. . .I'll go a get some!" I said and she smiled.

" Be FAST!" She said as I left her room and ran her stairs and out the door, I would run to the drug store and back.

I got back to the house- with condom – about ten minutes later, a new car was in the drive way and I could hear two people screaming at one another in. . . well I thought that I was Italian. . . I stayed near Mickayla's car, I was going to make sure that she was okay, but also I wasn't going to get involved unless she was endangered. I could tell that it was her father, I mean who else would be at her house, screaming at her at midnight? I translated some of the things that I could hear.

" Your a freak. . . just like your mother was. . ." The male said.

" You never talk about mom like that. . . you good for nothing. . ." Mickayla screamed back.

" You will never be nothing to be besides a freak!"

" You will always just be a drunk!" She sighed. " Nothing more. . . nothing else."

" Get the fuck out of my house Mickayla. Don't come back either, take your car and leave." He screamed in English. He threw her keys at her and she left the house and ran into her car, I got in after her.

" Come to my house for the night, my mom wont mind. I promise." I smiled and she turned on the car again.

Mickayla's Pov:

This guy was so nice to me, I mean he ran up the street nearly a mile both was just to get condoms so that we could have sex. . . and then comes back to hear me and my father having one of our regular screaming battles and acts like it's nothing and lets me come and sleep over at his house! This guy either really wants to get me in his pants or he really is caring about me. . . I just don't know which one I think is more true about him.

We got into his house and he took me into his room, which was all of the basement. It was filled with posters of girls and baseball. Things along those ranges which was just fine with me, I could deal with a guy liking that. He started to set up an Air-O bed and I wondered about him.

" This is my bed. We can share it or I could sleep on the floor." He pushed his hair away from his face.

" I want you to sleep with me." I smiled.

" Cool."He smiled before setting up the bed fully with pillows and blankets. " I'm going to go get changed in another room." He looked through his draws to find something to wear. " Here." He said throwing me a shirt. " You can wear that if you want."

" Thanks." He walked out of the rooms and I slipped his shirt on. It smelled just like him, it was amazing. I took my shoes and pants off and hopped into the bed.

Seth came back into the room wearing all but nothing. He was jut in his boxers and I was shocked, I love this new body and I was going to be sleeping with. I don't know about Seth but I couldn't wait, the feelings that I had for him sent chills up and down my spine.

" Is this too little for you?" He asked spinning around once, I just shook my head and he smiled getting into the bed with me. " I'll just stay above the blankets." He said.

" No, I'll most likely get way to hot soon, here." I handed him some of the blankets and he took it.

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me close to him, He rubbed his hands all the way down my back and noticed how little of clothes that I was wearing and stopping and did a re-take with his hands. He went back to stroking me and soon enough I was falling into a dream land. I kissed my prince before giving into sleep.

" Goodnight Seth." I whispered.

" Night Mickayla." He said as I fell asleep.

The night my mind was filled with nightmares, the worse dreams I've had in months. All about Brandon coming back to try and kill Seth because of the fact that he was my new. . . well I don't think you could call him a boyfriend, but my new little thing that I had working out for me. My dad never letting my back into my house again and me having to live on the streets because I had no were else to go. These dreamed filled me until I was nearly screaming in my sleep. I was shaken up by Seth, I pulled him into me, my face meeting up with this chest and starting to cry into it.

" Shhh Mickayla. Everything is okay Hun." He comforted me.

" Seth. . . Don't. . . Ever. . . Leave. . . Me." I whispered and stuttered out.

" I will never leave you Mickayla. . . because well. . . I- I love you." The words stopped my crying so fast I didn't know wh_at _to do!

" What?" I asked, it was all I could say.

" I love you Mickayla." He smiled at me.

" I think I love you too Seth."

" Good. Well then will you be my girlfriend?" He asked and that sent a live wire through my body.

" YES YES YES!" I screamed.

" Really? You sure that you wanna go out with a guy like me?" He asked looking down at himself.

" Yes!" I said, I really wanted a guy like him. . . if that was bad or not I didn't know. " I want a guy like you forever and for always." I smiled and kiss him romantically on the lips.

" Mickayla. . . I know you don't have anywhere to stay. I just wanted to let you know that you can stay here for as long as you want. I'll ask my mom about it tomorrow and when she finds out that I imprinted on you and you don't have anyplace to stay, she'll be begging you to stay here. Really. I want you to stay here." He was taken all my fears away.

" I'd love that Seth." We spent the rest of the night just talking, kissing, and barely did any sleeping.


	7. Are You My Mommy?

Weeks went by with me and Jake making preparations for the wedding, everything was going along perfectly. We had the outfits picked out, we had the decorations all picked out, and we were gonna let Alice pick out everything that was going to be eaten by the humans or wolfs at the wedding too. Alice handled the foods and the cake and we were in change of the guest lists. We would take the bus home, to make it seem like we were humans that didn't have loads of money, and walk from the bus stop to my house. It was a routine that we were so used to, it was something that I loved doing. I got to spend from the time we got out of school to ten in the evening with him.

But as the weeks went by I started to notice a boy that looked to be about four on the corner of the street, he would be sitting there everyday when we got to that spot. He had dark green eyes, with curly back hair that came just below his ears. He had tan skin, but it was a pale type of tan, he was so beautiful from head to toe and all the way back up again. He had the scent of a vampire but with another mixture in him, I didn't know what he was but I really wanted to get to know it better. I didn't know when but I would get to know him, I didn't think Jake shared the same compassion as I did about the child. But one day when we were walking up the the drug store he saw the kid and noticed he didn't have a jacket. Jake stripped the one off of his own back and gave it to the child. He smiled up at Jake and looked down at the leather jacket. The jacket that Jake has had since the day that we got into Maine, the one that he was wearing when we went to France too. Why would he ever want to get ride of that.

" Why did you go that Jake?" I asked as we walk off, I looked back to see the tan child smiling at himself looking at the leather jacket. He looked so pleased that he had the jacket now.

" It's not like I need it." He kissed my cheek and we walked off. I looked back to see that the child was gone, amazing how fast a human child could be. I looked into his brain to see what he was _really thinking_ about.

_I don't want to have that thing anymore, it was what I was wearing the night that we possibly conceived our dead son. I can't wear it any longer, I can't do it anymore. _I sighed and tried to stay happy.

Everyday I would see the child, in the same spot. The only thing that was new about the kid was the fact that he was wearing Jakes jacket. I wondered if he had a home, if he had a family either. He was wearing the same clothes everyday and he was always on his own, just sitting there looking helpless. I wanted to know about him, but I was too scarred that he would think that I was a freak and run back to his parents. One day I would get the guts to talk to him, but today was just a me and Jake day.

" So babe, what do you wanna talk about." He said touching my cheek, I was too busy thinking of the little boy though to notice it. " Your thinking about _him_ again Ness. Really?" He sighed

" I'm sorry okay?!" I snapped out to say, it was just he reminded me so much of what I thought that Ben would look like. . .

" Well don't think about him, this is supposed to just be _our _night alone, just to talk to each other." He said.

" Well then lets talk, have you ever noticed how there never seems to be any parents around that kid? Or the fact that he's always wearing the same thing?!"

" Yeah, but so what. Maybe his family is just poor, maybe he liked to be alone, and _maybe _he likes to wear the same clothes so he has multiple pairs of the same thing. Babe there are so many what ifs in this!" He said

" He looks to much like someone. . ." I couldn't say Ben's name out loud. Not yet.

" Don't saw Ben. . ." He cringed. " I've been in your mind, that's who you think that kid is Ness. Nessie Ben is dead, he wont come back!" He said lightly.

" You never know. . ." I looked down.

" Yes I do Ness."

" No!" I was getting all worked up.

" Yes." He sighed and looked around " I need to take a walk." He stormed out.

I didn't know what to do, I was worked up over everything that I needed to know what to do with Jake. I wanted to scream an I wanted to say that I was sorry to Jake for being so stupid. I knew that my only son was dead, I knew that. I just wanted to have my child back, I wanted to be able to hold him and carry him in my arms. I really just wanted to have a family again, I wanted to have a full family. Not just my aunts, uncles, grandparents and parents. But I wanted my son back too, I wanted to have my son back, which I would never have.

I knew that it was getting dark, thank god it was Friday and he would be sleeping over the whole weekend, thank god he wasn't leaving at ten tonight. I started out of my house and walked around for awhile, not really wanting to meet up with Jake so fast, but still wanting to find him before I got worried. It was going to be a long night, that's for sure.

That's when I saw him, the little boy that I see everyday now. He was in a alley way and was starring out at all the people that were walking by, just watching and just waiting for someone. This was my chance, I knew it too. I walked into the alley and knelt in front of the small child. He just starred at me, confused. He didn't saw a word to me, he just looked at me.

" Hi there!" I smiled. " What are you doing outside so late?" I asked and he just shrugged. " Well where do you live? I'll take ya home." I smiled again.

" I do not have a home, so there is no need to take me anywhere, thank you though." He looked at me in the eyes.

" Well were is your family?" I asked

" I don't that either, I'm alone." He said looking at his feet, which were only covered by flip flops.

" Well common." I said placing my hand out for him to take. " You can stay with me for the night." I smiled as he took my hand.

" Thank you miss." He smiled and followed me into my house and down into my basement.

The kid looked so much like Jake that it was unbelievable. This child had his smile and that thick hair of Jake's too. He even had the same hunger as Jake did, as soon as we got into the house I heard his little stomach grumble. When was the last time that this kid had eaten anything? Really when did he get to ready though?

" Are you hungry?" I asked looking at him.

" Well. . ." He looked at the ground. " In a way, yes. Miss may I ask you something?" He gave me those cute little puppy dog eyes.

" Anything, and call me Nessie."

" Okay. . . Nessie, are you a vampire? Your different, like I am. I can smell from you that you smell like a vampire, but you have a heartbeat, like I do too." He place his hand on his heart.

" Yeah, I am. I'm half a vampire and half a human." He looked up at me and smiled.

" So, I'm half human?" He questioned.

" Most likely, yeah." I said and he looked around my house.

" Does that mean that I can eat human foods?" He said looking over at a apple that was on the bar.

" Yes." He looked up at me. " You can have it if you want." I said and he ran to it with lighting speed and started to bit into the apple.

" This is very, delicious." He smiled up at me, a mouth full of apple.

" Well you know, I never got your name." He looked up at me and looked back down at himself.

" My name is Tino Aro Volturi." He sighed. " I'm a guard of the Volturi, have been since the day they took me away from my mother."

" Oh?" I looked down at my stomach and back up at the child. " Well then Tino, My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen." He looked wide eyed at me.

" Master told me never to trust a Cullen. Thought he also told me never to run away from the castle also." We both laughed at this.

" Well you will be safe here, trust me." He smiled at looked around the bar and found a bottle of Pepsi.

" May I have this?" He asked.

" Sure kid." I smiled as he chugged some of it down. " So why did you come here. Why Maine?" I asked

" Oh, some reason I felt like I had to be here, like this was the one place in the world that I should be. This place is called Maine then? Interesting, all that I know is that I wanted to be here rather then any other place in the world, I felt like I had connections here." He said.

At this time Carisle came into the room, he looked around and saw the child. He examined him for a far, not talking, only looking at him. I knew that he was thinking the same thing that I had been about the child, that he was thinking that this was my child also. The pieces were all lining up so well, everything seemed to be coming into line like this was my child. But I knew that this could not be my child, my child was dead.

" Nessie, may I speak with you." He looked at Tino again and then back at me. " In the hall."

" Sure." I smiled and looked over at Tino. " I'll be right back okay?" He just smiled and kept drinking the Pepsi.

I took Carisle's open hand and followed him to the outside room before the basement, he looked confused and dazed. He kept the door open, just a crack to keep looking in at the child. He wanted to know as much as I did about the kid.

" Nessie. . ." He looked

" Carisle, I don't know who he is. I found him on the street, he says that he is from the Volturi and that he ran away from it. He has no mother or father, I don't know anything else about it."

" Interesting, do you see the common things that you and the child have? Have you noticed how much he looks like you and Jake?" What was he trying to get at with all this? " Nessie I believe that he is your child. I believe that is Ben somehow." He looked back into the room.

" How. . ." He shrugged.

" I will figure that you later, as for right now, call Jake up and get him down here. Where is that boy?" He asked and this time I shrugged. " Excellent." He sighed. " Well that is your child, I am about eighty percent to twenty percent sure about it."

The rest of the night me and the child stayed up and talked about many things, mostly though about being half human and half vampires. About being able to eat anything that we pleases and still drinking blood, he talked about drinking humans blood and I talked about drinking animals blood. We gave our advantages and disadvantages about the things that we drank. Everything about being vampires we talked about. The only thing I didn't talk to him about was being his mother, or so Carisle thought. Soon Ben- Tino started to get tired. So I made up the Air-O bed and he laid in it.

" Nessie, would you come and sleep with me? I don't want the bad dreams to come again." He looked up at me with those green eyes and I couldn't help it.

" Sure." I smiled and hopped into bed with him.

" Thank you." He whispered as he curled into a little ball under the blankets. " This is extremely comfortable by the way. Much more comfortable then the Volturi floors, that's where I would sleep in Volterra." He sighed as he fell into sleep.

That night I just stayed with him, soon enough he was tucked into my chest because of a bad dream. I tried to wake him up, but he was a heavy sleeper as Jake was. He was so much like Jake that I started to believe Carisle too. I really did believe him actually, I started to comfort the child when he whimpered in his sleep. He suddenly flashed awake and gripped onto my tighter.

" Nessie. . ." He said as he looked up at me. " Did I ever tell you my power." He yawned.

" No. . . why don't you tell me in the morning, Hun?" I smiled.

_Because I can steal everyones power with just a touch and use it for many minutes. _He said in my mind, shit that's creepy when I'm not doing it. _I can hear everything you've heard, something about Carisle saying I am you kid_. He looked up at me.

" Is it true?" He asked out loud.

" We believe so." He smiled so tightly.

" So you are my mother?" He looked up at me. " Really?" I nodded my head. " Wow, you're more beautiful then I would have ever dreamed about. Do you know my father?" He asked.

" Yes, he will be here in the morning."

" Did you have a name for me?" He wrapped his tiny arms around my waist and places his head on my stomach, still looking up at me.

" Yes, we were going to name you Benjamin Edward Black." I said. " But since you already have a name it's useless now." I sighed

" No, I like that name much more then the one that I was given. Please, will you call me that?" He said.

" I would love to." I smiled.

" Goodnight . . . Mom." He said as he started to drift back off into sleep, gripping onto me tighter and tighter as he did fall into sleep. I would not be going anywhere.

" Night Son." I smiled as he fell back into sleep.

About an hour later I heard Jake entered the room, he looked down at the bed and saw the little boy sitting with me. He starred at me and the kid for along amount of time, just starring at us. I smiled as I tried to move, but Ben wasn't going to allow me to go anywhere. He started to make a funny face in his sleep, I didn't want to want him.

" _Shh_, Mommy's right here. I'm not going anywhere either." Jake looked even more confused.

" What are you talking about Nessie?!" He said a little too loud and Ben shook up and gripped my tighter and hissed.

" Who is this Mom?" He said and Jake noticed the child. The looks in the child and the smell, how much they were alike.

" Ben, this is your father." Ben gripped my tighter.

" How?" Was all Jake could say.

" I'm from the Volturi, I guess they took me away from you and Mom when I was born." He said and then looked on the bed. " I believe that Mom wants you to come and lay with us." He looked down and back up at Jake.

Jake came into the bed and wrapped his arms around me and Ben. He placed it tightly around my hand to make sure that I could read his mind when Ben was asleep. But I didn't think that this was going to happen for a very long time though, Ben was wide awake now that Daddy was here. I smiled thinking of Jake as a father again. It was amazing to be able to be happy again thinking about my child and not thinking of him dead either. I was able to think of Ben and think about him being in my arms some how. Some how Jane and Alec had made it seem like they had killed my child when they really only taken him away. Which I would have to thank them for, before going back to beating the shit out of them. . . one day or another.

" Is it okay if I call you Dad?" Ben asked Jake and Jake looked like he was going to cry.

" I'd love that Son." He smiled.

" Okay then, Night Mommy and Night Dad." Ben said as he tucked himself into my chest again.

_Nessie, how is this possible. How can this really be happening to us? How could Jane and Alec have taken our child away but still make it seem like he was dead? _

_**I don't know Jake, I don't know. All I know is that he is here now, that he ran from the Volturi and if they found out that he was here that they would have all of our heads. He ran form the Volturi Jake, I mean hell! They made him sleep on the floors there! The floors Jake! **_

_I will kill them. _

_**Me too Jake, me too. I want to beat them to a living pulp. I want to rip them to shreds, I want to kill them. I really do.**_

_Too bad that we can't huh? _

_**Ha, Yeah man. Besides, now that we have Ben here we can be happy. As long as they never find out about Benjamin being here, we are all good. They didn't want him near us either. They told him never to come near us! How fucking dare they think that they could keep us from our child! **_

_Dicks_

_**I'll kill them.**_

_I'll help babe. _

_**He told me that when he ran away that he felt like he had connections here, that he should have been here.**_

_Well of couse, his parents were here. I would've ran here. . . well swan here if I felt like something important was here. Rather then anywhere else in the world, I would have swam so fast here, it would have been unbelievable._

We both laughed as we fell asleep, Jake holding his son and his finance tightly.


	8. Demons

The weeks few past, I was getting to know my child, the one that I had just lost months ago was not turning into what looked to be a ten year old. Ben had grew from a four year old, into a ten year old within weeks, I was afraid that he was going to grow into a fifteen year old right before my eyes. That I had missed so much already that I was going to miss everything else because of school or because I was doing stupid homework. I wasn't going to miss anything though, I had Sam do my homework – he didn't mind doing it at all, he said that I had bigger things to worry about instead of homework. I felt bad for him, but I paid him for it by trying to teach him the things on picking up a girl. Something that Dean had tried to teach him once, but failed.

Everyone fell in love with Ben from the moment that they met him, the moment that they found out my son thought he fell in more love with him. Esme sobbed when she hugged him and told him welcome back home. Rose just starred at him, I knew that she was thinking of ways to be a good playmate to a boy from the Volturi. She said that she was gonna play all different kinds of games with him and they could have little sleep overs in his, or her, rooms if he wanted. Emmett gave him a giant bear hug and told me that he was gonna teach him everything about girls and football. Emmett even told him that he was gonna go out and by him a car for his first birthday with the Cullens, oh no. Jasper just starred at him and then shook his hand. I didn't know why but I felt like those two were going to get along well, since he hand been holding onto my hand before I knew that he was talking to Jasper through their heads. Alice told him that she was going to go shopping with him as soon as possible and that they were gonna have _so _much fun together. Carisle and Ben had a lot in common, both coming from the Volturi and both knowing everything about being in the coven. My mom and dad were in shock that they had a grandson, my mother hugged him and made him feel at home, my father kind of scarred him. But Dad still tried to make him feel comfortable, too bad that attempt didn't work out too well.

The pack was a different story with Ben, they were all in love with him and could tell that he was gonna be a wolf someday, but were confused on why he was a vampire, until they found out who he was. Sam was in shock when he found out, but he made friends with Ben, mostly by showing Ben his PSP that he just got. Dean went up to him, took him by the shoulder and told him that he was going to teach him all about music, cars, and chicks. I hit Dean so hard for that one too, which Ben laughed at . Mickayla hugged him and then made me, Ben, and Jake stand in a row, with Ben in the middle, and then same the similarities in all three of us. Quil and Embry tried to tech him how to be a gangster, it was a terrible mistake, Ben couldn't say aiite, which I think means alright and refused to say Yo. Seth went right up to Ben and hugged him, welcoming him back into the family and telling Ben that he was gonna be like a uncial to him more then just his dads friend. Then there was Riley who just smiled and said hi to him. All the wolfs were in love with my son and the vampires were too.

We had to redo Benjamin's room, because none of us had touched it since we thought that he was dead. But now that he needed a room it was different, we took out the crib and all the other things that he been in there and placed a bed in the room and all kinds of boy stuff. Jake put up all kinds of cars on his walls so that he would know about cars, Emmett tried to put women on the walls saying that _since he's been with the Volturi that we may never know what he likes, you never know what they did to him Ness. He could be on a different team then you think._ I hit him so hard for that, he nearly flew out of the door, instead he just flew into it. Esme had put a TV in the room so that he could have some entertainment, while my Dad gave him a full bookcase. Which I stocked with all kinds of different books, books about cars, mysteries, murder mysteries, trucks, - anything that I could find in borders that seemed like something that Ben would like I brought that day with Carisle's Visa. He told me that anything that I wanted to buy for the little guy I could get him.

Sabrina started to hang around my house more and more, I had told her that she can't come in because my family was sick or I was grounded or I had to plan out my wedding fully – which had gone public a week ago when I forgot to take my ring off in school – something so that she wouldn't come over. But she would still be walking around my street, I knew that she knew no one else on this street but me. Sabrina wanted something that I could tell it, she wanted something from me and I wasn't going to give it to here. Whatever it was, I was a mother again. I was a mother and that meant responsibilities, I couldn't go out drinking every night or do drugs. That was the life that I let slip by when I took Ben back into my house, that's the life that I would never be going back to.

After a week of living in our house Ben showed everyone else his power. He told me that he trusted us from the beginning, but he had to get to know us before he would show us, that he didn't want to be maxed out about using his power, which he had been when he lived in Volterra. He showed everyone by just touching Edward and then telling him to think about one little thing, something that was random. My father did and Ben told everyone what he was thinking about, which was my father walking me down the isle. He did this with every person in the room, before using Jasper's power and telling everyone their emotions and changing them. My son was good and controlling others powers, he was really good at it acutely. _My son_, it was a good feeling to have.

One day I was outside in my smoke room, Jake had gone to a meeting and Ben was inside sleeping. I thought that I was safe and sound in my old smoke room – the blood had been washed so many times by Esme and Alice to make me come out there. It took me until now to fully be able to step in there without being forced into it, I felt more safe and happy being in there now. Knowing that I survived the incident and so did my son, it felt amazing to look back and know that everything I thought was untrue. I had been blasting music as loud as it could go, and I didn't hear Sabrina walk into the room.

" Nessie. . ." She hissed into my ear and I jumped from my seat, she laughed. " We need to talk, come outside please?" She smiled as she walked outside and I followed.

" What is it Sabrina, you _know _your not supposed to be here!" I was getting sick of this girl.

" _Where's the child_?" She hissed at me and glared at me.

" What child?" I asked, how did she know?

" The child that you and Jake had, the one that those vampire leaders stole and kept as their little freak pet. The one that I am here to steal from you." She smiled.

" Fuck you, you crazy whore!" I shouted the first words that came from my mouth. " Ja-" I was cut off by her hand over my mouth and the other tightly around my neck, gripping my tighter and tighter as she nearly pulled me off the ground.

" Now, we wouldn't want a accident, now would we Nessie?" She smiled as her eyes went black. I wanted to scream, I wanted to run and kick and scream. I couldn't form words, I didn't know what this girl was, she was no vampire, nor a wolf. What was she? " Hmm. . . Jakey boy didn't tell you about us. . . did he?" She smiled as she spun around fast, her arm still around my throat.

" Nessie?!" Dean screamed running into my backyard. For once I was thrilled to see Dean.

" Hunter." Sabrina hissed.

" SHES NOT HUMAN DEAN!" I screamed, my neck getting squeezed tighter and tighter. The air that I needed was being squeeze firmly and slowly out of me.

Knew must have knew what she was, because within a half of a second he was in front of her with a knife to her throat. Why wasn't she trying to kill him? She just stood there, knife to her throat, her hand tightly around mine. I could breath see anything anymore, my vision was starting to blur.

" Now Dean, we wouldn't want to hurt the little human would we? Even if she isn't full of human blood, she's still human in your kinds mind right? I mean mutt's like you still like to keep everyone safe and sound now right, even vampires too. Now, I just need to know where the boy is and I'll be gone." She smiled at him.

" Go back to hell you demon." Wait wait wait . . . did he just say demon? I hope he didn't mean that like it sounded, because if she did then we would have a problem. Like with the devil kind of demons, the ones that god hates and satin loves kind of thing. Ya that would be bad if he's talking about them.

" You hunters and your names. You really need to start coming up with new ones, these are really starting to get old Dean. If you heard all the names down stairs that they have for you hunters, even better the wolf names we've got going on right now, hundreds of times better then the leeches names for you. I can bet on that." She smiled a little. " Speaking of burning in Hell, how's your mom doing?" He slit her throat right then and there. Her body falling from mine, mine falling to the ground next to her, I was starting to fade into the night, starting to regret coming out here alone. . . again. The night surrounded me and everything was black again.

I awoke with a head ache, and it was extremely hard to talk. It was hard to breath also, I felt like something huge happened but I wasn't sure what it was. I knew that I was not in my own home, I was no where to be found from what it seemed like. I was in a place new to me, someplace that I had never been before either. When Sam Winchester walked into the room I felt much better though.

" Hey there." He smiled walking to the seat next to the bed that I was on. " Dean found you playing with a demon huh?" Everything came running back, Sabrina, her trying to find my son, something about Dean being a hunter, and Dean killing her.

" I guess. . ." I chocked out.

" You shouldn't talk very much, you were chocked out pretty good. Dean brought you to our house before taken care of _her _body. I didn't want you in Dean's room, I mean you never know what could be going on in his bed. So we put you in mine, I hope you don't mine. . . oh here." He handed me a glass of water. I nearly chocked it back up because it was so unbearable to swallow. It burned all the way down. " Sorry. . ." He said.

" Tell me everything about demons." I coughed up.

" Everything?" I nodded, he sighed. " Their sons of bitches that were once burning in hell but then got brought back as demons to earth. They plan to ruin earth and kill all of the humans that live here and set the devil free." He sighed. " Theres a brief form of it okay. Now Jake's gonna be over here soon, he's gonna have my head for letting all this happen to you." He sighed and moved the hair out of his face, he was stressed about this. " I was supposed to be watching over all the land, I wasn't supposed to let anyone into. No demons.

" Not. . . Your. . . Fault." I was learning to talk without saying lots but then I started to think. WHAT THE HERE WAS I DOING, I COULD JUST USE MY POWER! " Come." I sighed and he moved closer.

_It's not your fault Sam, really it isn't. It was my mistake for trusting someone like her, I mean it's also a little bit of Jakes fault because I didn't even know the demons were real until today. Nothing about them I knew about, I didn't even know that they were real. Besides your just one person, it's not like you could keep everything out, you did as much as you could for that time. Don't sweat it. By the way, do you know any way to get rid of the pain in my throat? This shits killing me. I mean this really hurts with a passion, it feels like a million needles are being jabbed into my throat, or knifes. All the same really to me, it all hurts right now. _

" Sorry Ness, no way to get rid of the pain. It's just gonna stay with you forever I guess." He laughed. " Nah, it should be fine before tomorrow ends. Until then, just try to rest as much as possible and try not to talk very much. Trust me, if you keep on talking then it will stay for longer and longer, soon enough you wont have a voice at all! That sucks. . . well that's what Dean told me." He kissed my forehead, what a little sweetheart this kid was.

_That's gonna be pretty damn hard. I mean I talk a lot, but I do think faster then I can talk. It's just something that I've learned over the years that I can do. U sally I rive people headaches because I think so fast that they can't comprehend what I'm trying to say. _ I smiled as I knew that I had done this to poor Sam. _Sorry_.

" I wonder why people say this about you Ness." He joked.

That's when Jake broke int the room, worried about me followed Dean. My savior of the day and my man of my dreams. Dean seemed to be calm and collective, but still in a worrying form of himself non the less. Dean was worrying about little old me? How sweet of him. Jake looked like he had been stressing for days about me, I knew that I hadn't been out that long though, Jake just like to overreact to way to many things. It's a huge part of his personality that comes with him. It was like a package that you couldn't ship back unless you had all the pieces there. It would always be like that, I told him the first week that we were dating that he had more emotions then I did, and that overreacting was one of the worst ones that he had. He just laughed when I told him that, but was had been honest and truthful when I said that to him.

" Nessie!" Jake said swooping to my other side like a hawk, Dean just sat right down on the bed with me and puffed up the pillows a little. He laid down next to me and put his arm around my shoulder, working into his body, making sure that Jake saw and that I didn't mind being in Deans arms. I mean what can I say, he's a wolf, he was warm to me, okay he was fucking HOT. But don't tell Dean that, it's make that head of his get bigger.

" Her throat hurts, so she wont be talking a lot of the next few days."

" When I told you to be on look out, didn't I tell you to be looking out for demons too!" Jake screamed.

" We were, neither of us knew that _she _was going to be one though!" Dean shouted.

" I told you to have a close eye on her!" Jake growled.

" We did." Sam said back. " We were going to go see her tonight, make sure that she wasn't a demon or anything else supernatural. But she got to Ness before we could! Do you think that me of Dean would want this for Nessie, we care about her just like you do dude!" Jake was ready to get up and punch Sam in the face, Dean was going to defend Sam, and Sam was only talking the truth about everything!

_Listen! _It was a good thing that I had a hold of all three of them. Jake and Sam by their hands and Dean was pretty much sitting on my shoulder. _Stop fighting, if your gonna fight then let me call up Emmett so you have a reff and you guys that fight it out in the backyard. . . you guy do have a backyard here right? _They nodded. _The backyard then! _

" Sorry babe." Jake said and kissed my cheek.

" Sorry Nessie." Sam said and kissed my forehead.

" Yeah sorry Ness." Dean messed up my hair.

_Fuck you Dean, I worked hard to get my hair to look as messed up as it is. _He laughed at this.

" Well guys, thanks for having her over here. But I think that I'm going to be taken her to _my _house for the night." Jake said and picked me up putting my body into his chest tightly.

_Your so warm Jake, don't make me move. Please. _

" Give me one of your blankets. My baby is freezing." He smiled as Sam gave me the blanket.

_**You sure your gonna be okay Nessie? I could make him have you stay here for the night, just to make sure that your fine.**_

_It's okay Sam, I'm going to be just fine. You don't have to worry about me. _I winked at him as Jake took me out of Sam's room and out of the Winchester's house and into his car for the long car ride home.


	9. Hen Party

Before I knew it I could talk again and soon it was time for my bridal party, or as Rose put it my Hen Party. I didn't really want a party, but I wasn't going to have a wedding without one I guess. So I would have to live with it I guess. I called it the time that everyone would get me drunk and no one would care, for my birthday last year I got to get a fake ID because I needed to drive. But when I knew what the number to Jenks and had proven that I was a Cullen I could get anything. My mother already gave me permission to drink, to calm my nerves a little. My dad really didn't like the idea but he would have to suck it up and live with it I guess.

We were all going to be dressed up as something super sexy, it was my choice though in what we were gonna be dressed up as, what our theme was going to be. What did I pick? Since I am a super-nerd and have always loved superheros I picked them! Well the female ones that is, it was going to be so funny looking going into clubs as superheros. We all had to be different people and we would all be looking hot – even Esme was going to be getting into the sprite and dressing up like a sexy superhero! My dad didn't like the fact at all that we were going to be going out as dressing really hot, hell Jake really didn't like the idea either- what they didn't know is we were taken this party all the way down to Vegas. What they didn't know couldn't kill them! Well maybe Dad. . . but not Jake!

I was going to be dressed as super-girl. The outfit was a dress that went to mid thigh and the skirt part of it was a shiny red with a golden belt. The shirt like part of it was really low cut and it showed a lot, the superman sigh was right as my cleavage and it even had a cape to go with it – it is red. Everything about my costume went with what the super-girl from the show looked like, but a little more slutty and a little more hot. Everything was shiny and at one point Alice nearly bedazzled it, I would have killed her. It had red boots that went up with my knee caps – they were heels though, they were spiked and were about three inches off the ground. Guess who's gonna die? That would be me, all the way. I was going to be dressed as this for Halloween this year too, for the hell of not buying another costume.

Rose was dressed like a female Spider-girl, her outfit was pretty damn hot, but most things are on Rose. Hers was pretty damn reveling and it showed more then it covered. Hers had a top that had straps and then it just covered her boobs and that was really it. It had a giant spider coming from her boobs down to her bellow bottom and the spider ended on her belt type thing that fell over her leather skirt. The skirt went to her mid to higher thigh and then there were her heels, they went to above her knee cap and they were about five inches tall. The heels were like scales, like it was a spider, the whole outfit was spider-man colors. It all went with her personality so well, being a spider and being her.

Alice had a really playful outfit, it was really funny to see what she picked out because it went with her so well. It screams her from head to toe and it was Alice Cullen. Alice was going to be dressed as Bat-girl, she was going to be frigging bat-girl. She was going to be wearing an all black leather dress that went to her thighs and it was all ripped at the bottoms. The neck line was above where mine was but it was still pretty low, right after the neck line was the Batman sigh. She was going to be wearing these almost sleeve type of things that were also leather and went from her elbow to her wrists and they were spiked. She was also wearing a belt that was yellow – like her batman sign and heels that went to her thighs and were spiked nearly a foot! Alice Cullen was right then and there for ya!

Esme was going to be a female Captain America, she looked damn good in the outfit too! Her neck line was her chest but it had a star where on her cleavage sand the whole thing was leather – like most of outfits were. It was red white and blue and she even had a shield to go with it. She was what people would dream that Captain America would be like if Captain America would be a guy. Her skirt came to her thighs and she was wearing boot heels that were red and went to her knee caps ( or right above them. ) I was shocked that she was going to go out of the house like this, or that Carlisle was going to let her go out like that!

Mom was going to be the flash, which made me laugh so hard because of the fact that we could all run faster then the flash would ever be able to think about running at. Her out fit was all red and it had the little flash symbol above her chest. Her skirt went above her thigh but she had red fish nets on and red high heels. She was wearing gloves that went to her elbows and they also had spikes on them like Alice's outfit was too. She was thrilled that she was going to be one of her favorite superheros as a kid. It was so funny to think of my mom's favorite superhero being The Flash.

Finally Mickayla was going to be going with us as Robin, she was going to be looking damn hot . She had sleeves that went right to her shoulders and there was plenty of cleavage showing for her too, she was going to be looking good for a wolf. She had a gold cape and her skirt was going to her thighs, her boots were going to right below her knee caps and the heels were about two inches. Her little robin outfit was on her right boob and she even had a belt like the bat-man was going to wear. Her and Alice were going to be in the same area so that they could say that they were a team.

We even allowed Nick to come with us, for the hell of having a guy dress up with all of these girls for a hen party. He nearly bugged me to let him come along when he found out that it was going to be in Vegas, and that we were dressing up as super-girls didn't kill him either. He loved the idea and he said he could dress up too, if we let him tag along. He was going to be my Superman and was going to make sure that he was going to protect me all night, with his fake ID that he's had for awhile now. Like Alice and Mickayla were going to be a tag team, me and Nick were also going to be a tag team. He looked exactly the way that Superman should look, even down to the real muscles that he had. He looked damn good and he could pull off the whole Superman look, he said that we were going to look good together, even if it was going to be one of my last nights as a single girls.

All the guys had their theme picked out for when they went out too, they were all going to be dressed like Bond, James Bond. That's the way that they all told me there were going to be, they all said that they were going to be Bond, James Bond. It was sad to think about them as that, it was so funny hearing all of them saying that. Mostly because their were going to be more James Bonds then their were superheros, Jake had a lot more friends then I did. They were all going to be dressed in Monkey suits. It was funny to look at all the different sizes of the guys and that the wolves _and _the vampires would be parting together. They would look interesting in a club together and I would pay someone to video tape the whole night.

We had one of our close friends come in to take care of Ben while we were gone, he was going to love that we left him with Zafrina – an old friend of mine and the rest of my family. I don't remember it as well as I used to but she was one of the ones that helped save my family from being killed when I was a few months old, she promised to come back and visit us and she finally has. She was going to be taken care of Ben and she was going to be staying until after the wedding. She was honored we would call on her instead of anyone else. She was thrilled to find out that my baby was still alive and that she gets to meet him also. She told me how much she remembers from when I was a child and how much I loved to use my power on her and she loved using hers on mine also. She loved me as a child and promised that she still does care about me, no matter if I was getting married or not.

Zafrina came a day before we got to go to our little trip to Vegas and we got to hang out all day and just talk about how much our lives have changed since the last time we had seen each other, when I was just a toddler. She told me how her coven had been doing and how much she has gotten into the fashion world. Even though when she arrived into forks she had been wearing some of the same things she was wearing when I saw her the first time, which was animal skins and leathers. Ben was scared of her and wouldn't get near her for the first hour, but he warmed up to her and so did she to him. She told me how much of myself was inside of Ben and also how much she could tell was from Jake also. I could tell she was falling in love with Ben, in a non-creepy way though.

The night came and we all got dressed up, we all teased our hair and made our make up either look like out costumes or just made to really dark so that we looked like parties. We looked like we were either hookers or we were going to be strippers on Halloween. We looked hot either way and it was a good thing, because from what I heard you need it in Vegas. I was excited for Jake to see me like this and also that I was going out to have a good time- I haven't done that since long before I got pregnant with Ben. It had been so long that I can't really remember the last time I went out to a club. Nick was staying the night in Vegas so he was already there, we were going to run there and then take a limo into Vegas.

" Hey Girls! Were going to leave soon!" Edward called up the stairs in our house.

" WAIT!" Alice and myself both screamed hollowing ass with all the girls behind us to get down the stairs. We wanted all the guys to see us, to see the way that we looked.  
" Oh." My dad said

" My." Jasper _and _Emmett said.

" God." Jake said. Sam and Dean looked over their shoulders to see us and their mouths dropped to the floor and Deans tongue fell out.

My grandfather looked like he was going to faint because of the way that Esme and his daughters and his granddaughters looked. Jasper looked like he was just going to bring Alice into their bedroom and make sure she never gets out. . .until he was done with her that is. Emmett sped up to Rose and started to make out with her right then and their. My dad just stared at my mom the whole time and could not even talk after the moment he saw her. Seth went up to Mickayla and started to take her outside, but I pulled her back and Seth growled.

" Sorry, she needs to stay." Jake came over and went around me once. He looked me up and down and could not say a word. " Yes?" I asked looking at him.

" Wow, just. Wow." I smiled and looked at the sky like I was a prissy girl.

" I know, I look hot you can just say it." I smile

" You really do babe, shit you really do. Super-girl huh?" He smiled and looked me up and down.

" Yeah." I smiled and Rose nudged me

" Ladies, we need to be going!" She said looking down and her clock. " It's nearly six over in Vegas!" She smiled at the guys, it was nine here.

" What?!" All the guy said.

" Vegas!" I said.

" Yeah, we had this all planned out for awhile now." Alice smiled walking out the door, she turned back at the door and winked at Jasper. " Now don't have too much fun tonight boys. Remember we'll be having _much _more fun then you'll be having." She smiled and walked out.

" Well we'll see you there then!" Emmett said. " You know I wouldn't take Jakey boy anywhere else!" He said, _shit_.

" Oh well, were running. Later!" We all left and ran out the door to Vegas.

We made it into Vegas, dressed as superheros within an hour of leaving the house, we made it into the area around Vegas within forty five minutes but we needed to take our stretch Hummer limo into Vegas, to make a good mark on the town and to make sure that everyone knew that we were there. It was so much fun. The sites were amazing and it was like a totally different world then the places that I was used to, it seemed like I was not supposed to be here. Some girls made me feel like I was over-dressed, it was like they weren't wearing anything!

We whole time it was me and Rose sticking our hears on the window and looking all around to see everything that was going on around the city. Every-time we would past someone with their hoods of their cars down we would scream and hoot at them and even talk to them. People on the side of the street would look at us, someone even hollered their phone number as us once! So many things were already happening in this city, I mean the sun had just set! People seemed to be drunk already and there were so many lights all around that it seemed so unreal to be here!

We had to stop at the flamingo and Nick jumped into the car as batman and his cape went flying in every direction, he was having too much fun already and I could smell a tad bit of alcohol on him. It was funny how fast this boy could get alcohol. I could also smell. . .sex on him? Looks like he's been having a good day in Vegas already.

" Hey girls!" He said as he got comfortable between me and Rose, who still wanted to look out the window.

" Hi Nick!" I said kissing him on the cheek, okay I think he's only had _a _drink.

" Good to see you again Nick." My mom said.

" NICK!" Alice said and hugged him. " Haven't seen you since last semester."

" Yeah, been busy getting ready for spring baseball." He said smiling at her, he had perfect teeth. " I don't believe I know you, You _must _be Esme." He shook her hand and she smiled.

" Pleasure to meet you, I've heard so much about you!" She said

" Pleasures all mine." He smiled and looked at me.

" She's letting us drink?" He whispered, thinking no one could hear us.

" It is my last name being single!" I said and we both laughed.

" Nessie you _need _to see this!" Rose said and pulled me through the window, we were coming up to our point of getting out. We were coming up to the water show at some hotel. The driver took us into the parking lot and opened the door and let all of us out.

" Hope you have a lovely night Ms. Cullen." He said as I got out last.

" Soon to be Mrs. Black!" Esme said as we walked around the Vegas strip until we as a night club.

It was a Sunday night and right at the front of the club it said that Sundays were ladies get in free _and _drink free! I was going to be having an amazing night here, I could see that already! Rose did her stuff and we got in right on the spot, although Nick was nearly not allowed in. It was funny to watch the bouncer and him nearly get into a fight because of his ID.

The night went amazing, we all had a blast and whoever wasn't a full vampire got hammered. It was funny because I would have thought that Mickayla would have been able to take a couple of drinks and still be fine, nope! She was trashed after about ten drinks, with double shots but hey shes a wolf, she would be able to take it! We both started to think that we could fly or that we were really superheros as the night went by, all I remember is that we did some pretty interesting things that night. People knew that _this _bride to have a good time and a great party!

We all danced and had a good time, although people were glaring at us and starring at all the people in costumes, we just told them we were having a hen party. When people found out that there was a bride-to-be in the room, I started to get free drinks everywhere! It was amazing and I got drunk pretty fast after that! One point I had five people coming up to me asking if I was the bride and getting me drinks. I loved it!

We played a game to see how many condoms we could get within an hour, the winner gets a round of drinks from the others! If the other was a vampire then we would just give them a hundred bucks, each.I was in this game so fast and I was eager and ready to get some condoms! I never thought tat I would be asking guys for condoms for a bridal game, or that I would be the bride in this game! Who would have guessed all this would be happening. Nick took this game out and just took the drinks as he got them, thank god he brought his own card, he could drink us dry of money!

" Okay ladies, times up!" Alice said coming back to our little table, there was plastic bags full of our condom count everywhere! " How many we got?"

" Ten." My mom said.

" Beatcha!" Esme said. " Twelve!" She smiled

" Damn!" I said but didn't give my number away.

" Fourteen!" Alice said smiling and giggling.

" Nineteen." Rose said and Alice growled.

" People love the drunk girl, so I could Twenty-two." Mickayla said.

" Good to know, but people _love _the bride-to-be." I smirked evilly. " Twenty-five!" I said. " Now pay up ladies! I want a round of Tequila here within the next minute, hustle!" I laughed as Rose got up and ran for the bar!

The rest of the night went like this, us playing games and having a good time. We even met up with the boys and had a grand old time at one of the night clubs, Jake had even gotten us a room. Just in case we did meet up.


	10. The Wedding

For the most of us, the humans and wolves, spent another night in Vegas. We wanted to make sure that we got the scenes down, after all it was our first time out there and I wanted to make sure that I got to see all of it. There was plenty to see too, I mean so many casino's and bars to try out! It was a blast having people come up to me and ask if they can buy me a drink. Most of the time Jake would come out of no where and just glares at them while he would whisk me away. Some people didn't care that I was taken, they would ask Jake if they could buy me a drink, which made him want to punch most of them in the face! One guy even asked if he got buy _Jake _a drink! Funniest thing was Jake's face of horror after!

I wanted to be having a 100 percent good time, but most of the time I would be thinking of t other things while the rest were out having fun. I mean when we were going through the hotels and going on the roller coasters there I would be distracted, but I mean I was always thinking of something else. There is always something to keep my mind off of fully having fun! Always. The whole time though my mind was occupied with two things, my son and the wedding. They were always on my mind, one with love and compassion, the other with excitement and fear.

The wedding was only in a few days now, I mean I was less then a week away! All the vampires have sent back RSVP's and all the humans that will be there also have. They were all going to be there, together. I was so nervous about that! My dress was finished in the way that Alice wanted and all the guy had their suits or tuxes all planned out and everything was fine, even Ben had a suit all planned out. He was going to be our ring barrow and Claire is going to be our flower girl ( although she's now nine she doesn't mind it at all, because Ben looks like he's about six or seven. ). Seth is going to be Jake's best man, with Quil and Embry as his groom's men. Mickayla was going to be my maid of honor and I didn't need any braids maids. Even though I did offer to give that spot up to Sam and Dean, Dean nearly took the offer too! We had done our run through of what the wedding will look like.

I was worried about Ben, I mean we haven't had much alone time since the whole wedding thing started to get more serious. We spent the nights together, but we weren't talking to another like we did when we began this whole thing. I wanted to be there for him right now, right before we went on our honeymoon, I wanted to be there. I mean for the first year of his life he didn't have a mother or a father, then he finds them just for them to go away on their honeymoon. I don't want that for him- I wont have that for him even if my life depended on it. That's why the second night Jake and I ran home for our son.

It only took about two hours to get home, because I had to stop to take a break right in the middle, Jake picked me up and ran me the rest of the way home. It was about midnight when we got home, I did not say hello to anyone, I went straight into Ben's and watched him sleep from the door. He seemed to be so much in peach with the world around him, so happy with his dreams. I hope that he did like having Zafrina take care of him, I hope he likes her. He seemed so happy, I shut the door and went to his bedside and started to play with the little locked of hair coming from his head.

" Mom?" A little voice peeped from somewhere in the bed, under layers of blankets and a pillow.

" Hi Honey." I smiled as he sat up out of bed, he looked at me and smiled, throwing his arms around me for a hug. I pulled him in and hugged him tightly, he smelled of a bath. Zafrina got him to take a bath?! I have a hard enough time trying to get him to take those!

" I missed you Mommy!" He said letting me go, I kiss him on a cheek before tucking him back into bed.

" I missed you to Hun. Go to sleep sweetie, we'll talk in the morning okay?" I say trying to return him to his sleep. He needed it more then I would, he was a growing boy, he needed all that he could get!

" No! I don't want the bad dreams to come back Mommy! Can I sleep with you tonight, please please?" He begged, I could not help but to allow him to sleep with me. I mean he's my little baby! Bad dreams, I will never let him have any of those bad dreams while I was around, I could change them the second they came into his mind!

" Sure Hun, just for tonight though." I smiled as I picked him up, through the blankets and took him to my room, where Jake was waiting, seeming to know that I would be bringing Ben with me.

" Ben!" Jake said in a very fatherly tone. He opened his arms for a hug and waited. Ben jumped from my arms and ran to the bed, nearly tripping over his own two quick feet to get to Jake.

As they collided into a hug I smiled and watched, they looked so much alike that it was unbelievable. Ben had Jake's hair and the skin tone, it was known to all that they were related to one another. Their smiled of pure happiness made to known, they have the same smile, the same happiness also. Ben did have my pail skin and the curly hair, and my father's human eyes. But it was nothing compared to how much these two had together. They were my boys.

" Alright you two, lets get to sleep now!" I said as I walked over and climbed into bed, in my jeans and hoodie.

" Night Mommy." Ben said and he snuggled himself into my chest, making sure that I could not and would not be going anywhere without him waking up! " Goodnight Dad." He said as Jake placed his arm over the both of us, making us a fully family.

" Night Hun." I kissed him on the cheek as he fell into sleep.

" Night Son." Jake said and kissed him on the forehead.

The next few days flew by and soon all the vampires were entering the house, coming into our house for the wedding, I could NOT believe that today was going to be the big day for everything! I had to get up extra early to make sure that my hair was done and that my dress fit in well. Everything was going fine, until I learned that I did not have any of the wedding things that I would need.

" I need someone blue, borrowed, old and new!" I screamed as I jumped out of the chair that Alice had be in while she was getting my make-up ready. How could I get through this without _any _of those?!

" Silly girl, we've got you covered with _those _things!" Zafrina said coming into the room. She was in a dress and heels and looked amazing." You can wear this as your blue and old item Renesmee. It was my birth mothers, she would have loved to see you get married, would have loved to meet you also, I think she would have loved for you to have this more then anyone else." She smiled as she handed me a ring.

The ring was blue, of course, with white gold. I think that it was a sapphire blue, but I may be wrong on that, I did not want to ask her what it was made out of because I did not want to seem greedy. Around the blue was two little diamonds, it all went together so well. It shined in the light like any good ring would, it was almost as beautiful as the ring that Jake gave me, almost. I wanted to cry seeing her give it to me, she wanted me to have this?! I was gong to cry about this though, she was giving me something that someone had given her most likely when she was a human, when she had been alive! That was something more perspicuous then finding a mate, then being in love to a vampire. It was something that no one usually does. I slipped it onto my ring finger and smiled at her, it fit so well.

" Why would you give me this?" I asked.

" Because Renesmee, you remind me of my mother, it many ways I think you are her reincarnated. She was so fully of joy and such a good mother. She was the type of mother that would fight to keep her children alive, even it it would kill her in the end. She was a good wife also, she loved her husband with such passion and love. I wish that I could tell her everything that I wanted to say, I guess giving you that ring makes me feel like I am in a way telling her. I must be going though, the wedding will be starting soon. Some Nessie child is getting married today." She smiled and winked as she walked out the door. She was wearing a dress that had been made in America I could tell, something that was not leather. I wondered how much help she needed to get into it, this made me laugh so hard thinking about it. Another coven walked in.

A family that saved my life came in next, I didn't expect to see them here. I had doubted that they would have shown up, that they would have come all the way up into America to make it here. They have done it before, but that had been once before and that was to the other side of America, these two did not RSVP. Knowing that a letter going to them my never make it there, I wasn't sure if they were ever going to get the letter or not. I only hoped that they would make it here, also that they would want to come to my little wedding. I mean they were so much. . . outgoing compared to all the other vampires that were here. They were wild and were so different from anyone that I had seen before, but they were so much like me, he was a part of me almost. Being like me that is. He was the same type of monster that I was, he was the same things as me and a little more.

" Nahuel!" I screamed jumping into his open arms. He spun me around in my long dress, nothing changed though in my hair, which made Alice happy. She had spent three hours to make it stick the way that she wanted it to.

" Good to see you again Renesmee." I smiled as he let me go, he was in a suit. He looked really good in a suit too, I would have never thought that he would have even known to put one on, from living in the mountains where there are not many people!

" Please, you still remember that most people call me Nessie right? My mother got into it after you left, trust me it's chill, Nessie is what I'm called now." I smiled as I hugged him again.

" You look beautiful!" He smiled as he looked me up and down, it was like he was looking at a picture and made sure he saw every little detail in it.

" Even if it is on you wedding day. It is always a good day to see you my dear. Today is your day to be truly happy and if there is anything that I can do to make it better, well you know that I will be trying my hardest to make it happen, just for you." He smiled as he stepped back to take a full look at me. I gave him a slight pose, only moving my face to make sure he got the full body image. " You're breath taken." He peeped out.

" She's not done yet!" Alice screamed from the back of me, she was tying up my dress. She started to make it too tight and I started to not be able to breath! She loosened it a little to make sure that I would be fine going down the stiars and could breath.

" Very well, she still looks amazing." Huilen said coming from behind Nahuel. She was smiling and she seemed to be more beautiful then before. " Now we must be getting to our seats soon but we heard that you need something borrowed and though that this would do the trick." She smiled as she placed a silver head band into my hair and smiled. " It belongs to my tribe, it's a sign of happiness and strength. You will need it to be married Renesmee." I smiled as she kissed me on the cheek. She also whispered into my ear the words " You will always be loved looking like that." I smiled at this.

" Come now Nahuel, we must be getting to our seats. We don't want to miss _this _wedding!" She smiled as she left the room, Alice went back to making final touched on my make up. She was putting on a little blush to make me the blushing bride that people always hear about.

" Okay so I have something borrowed." I said touching the headband in my hair. " and something borrowed and blue." I said looking down at my finger. " Now all I need is something new." I sighed as I looked around. Nothing new in this house!

" And that you will have." My dad said coming into the room. He was holding a chain, something with a necklace perhaps on it?

He took my hand from my a placed the chair into it, kissing my head lightly to make sure that he did not make Alice mad. I opened my hand to find the Cullen Crest on the chair, like Rose's but in pure gold. It was not as heavy as Rose's was either, it was quite light and fit on my well, it came just above where the dress cut off, it was a mixtures of Alice's choker necklace and Rose's. It made my lose my breath because of the beauty in it, it was pure gold and was worth quite a lot of money. The crest was right in the middle of the necklace and stuck out like a prize.

" You are leaving this family only by name, by all the other things you will always be family to us. You will be my daughter no matter what, this is just bringing another person into this family, you are giving me a son Nessie. I never thought this day would come when I would get to see my daughter get married, well not this fast at-least. You will need something to remember the name by." My dad said as he placed it around my neck. " You will always be a Cullen, but soon you will also be a Black." He smiled as he took my hand, it was almost time.

" Okay, you now have everything you need!" Alice smiled as she started to walk out. " Wait!" She haled ass to get back into the room and placed the veil onto my head, throwing it onto my face so that Jake would take it off, and threw the flowers into my hands. She ran down the stairs and found her seat. The music started to play as she sat, I knew this for a fact.

They were a mixture of all the flowers that I loved most. Tiger Lilies, the beautiful orange ones and stick out and flow over one another. Just a few roses in there, a mixture of colors came for them, I wanted to make sure that I had a beautiful bunch of flowers. Right in the middle of the bouquet was one giant African Lily. It was purple and the largest of all the flowers.

" You ready kiddo?" He asked as we left Alice's room for the stairs and found Mickayla waiting in the arm of Seth.

" No." I said, nervous.

" You'll do fine Nessie!" Seth said and smiled.

" Yeah Mom! Besides the fact that I have a new girlfriend look!" Ben smiled as he took the hand of Claire. Quil will not be happy to hear about this!

" Ben, Claire I think you two have to go!" Mickayla said as they went down the stairs. When they made it to the bottom Mickayla and Seth went down.

" You'll be fine Nessie, I promise!" Seth said his final words before disappearing.

" Looks like were up!" My dad said and he started to walk us to the stairs. " I wont let you fall Nessie, you will be fine." He smiled as he took me down the stairs as slowly as he could, he made sure that I did not break my neck of my wedding day.

The music stopped and changed to the here comes the bride song, everyone stood and looked at me and my father. I stopped dead in my tracks, I felt my heart stop from the outside all the way through to my body, to my insides. I felt like I was going to faint, like I was going to die right then and there. I had never been good with being in-front of people. Why didn't we pick Vegas again? My dad saved me and started to walk for the both of us again, thank god for him. I gripped onto my flowers tightly and smiled as I walked to Jake, when I found his face I forgot about everything else.

My family was in the front of everyone, they were all dry sobbing seeing me come down the isle, well all the girls were that is. Emmett was trying to hide the fact that he wanted to cry too, that his little brat was finally stepping up in the world and was finally becoming someone! He would never share that out-loud though to anyone. My family all watched and was thrilled to watch me get married, my dad nearly broke down though, I thought that he was going to really. When he gave me away to Jake, it was one of the most beautiful things that I have seen.

The wedding part all went as planned, I didn't drop the ring neither did Jake. The vows were a little longer then I thought they were gonna be the first time around because I wanted to just get this whole thing over with, when they said you may kiss the bride Jake dipped me and kissed me. We stayed there for almost a whole minute, just kissing and enjoying the first few moments of being married. Emmett hooted and hollered along with Dean. My dad clapped and so did the rest of them, After seeing Jake do it to me, Ben did it to Claire and told everyone that they were going to get married next, like a group of little kids would! It was so cute. Quil didn't think that it was that cute, but everyone else did. Well everyone that knew that Ben was my child and that he was taken after his mom and dad.

The after party was the best part of the whole thing though! It was a riot to watch and to listen to! Everything that went on was like a little prank on one another and it was all good to see because it relaxed me a little every time until I was perfectly calmed. Mickayla caught the bouquet so Seth tried to catch the garter, but failed. Jake made sure that he would not catch it, being a little teaster that Jake is it made sure that it went over Seth's head. It flew right over Seth and nearly landed on the head of Nahuel, no it did land of Nahuel's head! Who was not expecting it and jumped when it landed on his head. Everyone had to laugh at that, even more when Nahuel had to put the garter onto Mickayla's leg, and Emmett made sure that it went FAR up Mickayla's leg.

The humans, wolves, and vampires were all getting along so well that you would think that they all knew about one another and were all the same. People were talking to one another and people were even dancing with different species too! I didn't know if it was because ti was a wedding and everyone was happy to be here or what it was but people were being nice to one another. They all seemed to be getting along and were even having conversations with each other. They were talking about things from the weather to who they wanted to win the Superbowl to friggen porn ( Emmett, Dean, and another vampire )! It was one of the oddest things that I have ever seen in my life, it was almost scary to see!

The father daughter dance went well, mostly because I let Dad lead me around the dace room while I just tucked my head into his shoulder and let him kiss my head and tell me how beautiful I looked. I doubted that I looked that good, but with the help of Alice, anyone could look like a princess if they wanted to. I was blushed so hard because everyone was watching and taken picture of me, it was the most awkward thing to be in. I was not used to having all the attention on me, I was used to being that girl in the background that no one noticed that this was just all new to me! I should have taken this course somewhere in the book of Rosalie when I was growing up! I just wanted to get it over with so that I could go back to being by Jake's side and we could both be starring at the wedding cake again, wanting to eat it. It looked so good and so amazing that we were ready to attack it!

Then it was mine and Jake's dance, which was pretty bad because Jake and I could not lead . It was not bad like oh my god get those people off, but like wow their really cute together but don't know how to dance. We were dancing to _Aerosmith's I don't Wanna Miss a Thing_. Unlike with me and my dad, me and Jake just stayed in the middle of the dance floor. We let people come up to _us _and take pictures if they wanted to, which a lot of people wanted a picture of the bride and groom dancing. Jake sang to me the whole time, singing it word for word and meaning it all to, I wanted to cry because it was so meaningful to me. Jake and I could not dance, so we went into a little circle, I mean it was like the tiniest things that you have ever seen!. Ben soon came up to us and joined in on our dance by Jake picking him up and letting him into the little dancing group. We danced, just the three of us like this, I wanted to keep this moment going on forever, having both my boys there in that moment. The happiest thing that could be going on. Soon our dance was over and Alice rushed in.

" He's here Nessie! More then one of them are here! We need to get Ben out of here FAST!" She was talking a mile a minute and Jake was getting defensive.

" Who?" I hissed, putting my child behind me and Jake.

" _Aro_." I starred at shock at her. " He is just getting into the air port now Nessie, he will be here in minutes." She said.

" Alice, get Ben out of here and hurry." Jake said. I kissed him on the forehead before he got run out of the house.

" We have to act like we don't know that Ben is alive, and the Aro is no here yet!" I said to Jake, smiling as we went back to the wedding.

Just like Alice had said soon Aro was welcomed into the party, I had been dancing with Dean most of the time, switching off with many wolfs to make sure that I was protected if anything happened. When Aro came into the room though I had been dancing with Sam. I could smell someone knew in the room, someone that should not be here. Someone who had not been invited. I knew that it was him, so did Sam and the rest of the wolfs because he gripped on tighter to my skin.

_Deep breaths Sam, deep breaths. This is not going to be a happy time for me, he isn't alone either. He would never come alone to something like this, he has to have at least two guards with him. _

_**If anything starts up, you will be safe Ness, there are too many other vampires and wolfs here that you will be safe. I promise you that. **_

_You don' t know these people like I do, if they were here to fight then this would not be the only person to come. Not at all, they have no idea we have Ben. _

_**Well let's try to keep it that way. **_

_Agreed_

_**Here's your shot, here he comes! I've got your back Ness! **_

" May I cut in?" Someone in a long black cloak tapped Sam on the shoulder and he moved. " Renesmee, I have not seen you since you were a child! It's an honor to see you again, also congratulations!" He smiled as he moved in. " May I have this dance?" I asked giving out his hand as I took it.

" Thank you Aro, it is my pleasure to have you at my wedding! How have you been?" I asked trying to stay formal but keep a conversation going.

" Well I have been fine thank you very much. It's hard to believe how much you have grown in so many short years." He said as we started to dance around, he was a much better dancer then even my father was.

I was going through his brain, searching for the answers that I needed. I was not coming up with any of them. One answer came into my mind that made me stop, he had come with just Felix with him. Felix was over in the corner interacting with Emmett, which made since for them I guess. Emmett was keeping a close eye on me, which everyone I could tell was.

" Well yes, I have been growing quite a lot. Sadly all that nearly came to an end because of _your_ guard." He hesitated with an answer to that.

" Yes, well I must say that we did not instruct them to do that and either did we reward them for doing any of that. I nearly had their heads chopped for that one, but please do not tell them that one." He smiled as he winked at me. " Truly I am sorry for your child loss. It is not easy I have been told to lose a loved one that was as close as I child. I know losing family in general is not easy, but a child must not be any good. When your that young though, it must hurt quite a lot." He said as the dance ended and we stood their for a moment.

" Congratulations again Renesmee, tell the Mister that I wish him the best of luck too. Also I would like to give you an offer, if you would ever like to join the Volturi, we will always have a place opened for you." He smiled at me. " But of course with you family you will never take it. I know this. You do not have to say a word." He smiled as he knew my answer. He let go of my hand and started to walk back to Felix, who was looking me up and down and even licking his lips a little bit, until he heard Emmett, my dad, and Jake growl at him. He then knew it was game over for that little idea.

The rest of the night went well, we got rice thrown at us and we got to eat some of the amazing cake. Which Jake threw into my face as I did the same of him, we have a loving relationship going from day one! We did a pay-for-a-dance, which Dean paid twenty bucks for about five dances with me! It was so funny to see him blow his money to dance with a girl. I had to change into a smaller dress and it was green, perfect for Esme's Island.


	11. Honeymoon

The island, beautiful and full of sun, just the way that my mother had described it when she came here. She has been here twice before, once with the real wedding she had and one after I was born when I looked to be about. . . four I would say. It was ocean on all corners of the little island, with a house in the middle of it. The house was beautiful, it screamed something that Carlisle to give to his true love. It screamed it more then anything I would have guessed. It was HUGE and it made since that it would be owned by _my _family. I mean the fact that I was worth then most people's houses cost and this was our little vacation house, it made since it would be owned by any Cullen. It was cute though, the fact that Carlisle would give a whole island to Esme, that they would let Jake and myself borrow it for as long as we pleased, they just give it away to anyone that want's it. Well just as long as they don't want if for a week or two.

When we got there Jake picked me up out of the boat and took me into the house, he looked through every room until he found a bed. I was worried that Jake was going to drop me, so I had my head buried into Jake's chest, he knew I was scared and so he pretended to drop me, I screamed. He really did find it, thought he had to take me up the stairs and search for a good bed for us to be in. It was the master bedroom, everything looked like it was supposed to be there, besides the bed. The bed it looked like it was brand new, anyone could tell that it did not match anything. But Jake didn't seem to care about it much, he threw me on the bed and smiled evilly at me. Soon enough the bed didn't matter anymore, nothing matter besides Jake and myself together and happy.

* * *

The while night was spent away being with each-other, most of the next day was also spent either sleeping or. . . well being with each-other, if that's what you really wanna call it. We had almost forgotten that we made a promise to our son that we would call him, to call him every night. We had broken that promise once, we weren't going to do it again. I wanted to make sure that Ben would get to hear his mommy and daddies voices before going to bed, to make sure that he knew that we both love him very much. I want Ben to hear that we love him and that we will be home before he knows it. . . even if that isn't very true.

Just as soon as it was about nine their time, I was shaken out of my cold shower and thrown into bed, with just a towel on, and had to call up my family in Maine to hear my sons voice. I was dripping wet and really was not impressed with Jake, he seemed all happy as he threw the phone at me. All because the man who never wanted kids wanted to talk to his son. He seemed to be so thrilled every time that I said the word son and that it was our son instead of just my son or just his son. It was ours, I don't know if Jake wants more kids, all I know is that he's happy with the one that he has right now.

" Mom, mom, mom!" Ben screamed through the phone, he seemed so happy to hear our voices. But we were much more happy to hear his little voice again. Was it getting deeper? " I miss you mommy!" He said through the phone and I smiled, nearly wanting to cry. _Mommy _that word echoed through my brain millions of times.

" I miss you to Hun." I said through the phone. " Your father does too." I said taken Jake's hand tightly.

" Hey Ben!" Jake took the phone from me and then put in on speaker phone.

" Hi Dad! Who's the honeymoon?" Jake smiled and laughed lightly looking over and me.

" Well it's been raining a little bit, but other then that it's been amazing. Wish you were here though kid. Really missing ya!" Jake was so damn good with kids, how could he not see it?

" I miss you too Dad, oh and Mom too!" Ben said before yawning.

" Hey Ben, are you talking to your mother." A voice said from the other side of the phone.

" Yeah and my daddy too!" He said so happily back.

" Well tell them that were all taken good care of you and that Nahuel is gonna be staying for awhile, or until they come back okay?" Nahuel said and walked away

" Mommy did you hear all of that?" I smiled as he must have known that I would hear that.

" Yeah I did Ben, you don't have to re-tell me." He yawned again. " Hey Ben, why don't you go to sleep now okay? You sound really tired and I think that Esme has your bed all made for you." I could hear him walking over to the kitchen to put the phone up.

" Okay Mommy, I guess that I will go to sleep now." He said and he yawned again, this kid was really tired.

" Night Hun." I smiled.

" Night Mommy, Night Dad!" Ben said.

" Night Ben." Jake said and then Ben hung up the phone. I looked down at the towel that was covering me and then back up at Jake. I knew what would be coming after this, Jake seemed to know what was going to happen too. Great minds think alike huh?

* * *

The morning came fast before I thought that it would, something about the sun hurt my eyes. I didn't know what it was about it, but it killed my eyes so bad that I thought I was going to go blind. It made my head start to pound, I walked over to the windows and shut the shades with a fastness that I could not explain. My head was killing me all of a sudden, it hurt so badly. I laid back down in the bed and put the pillow over my face, it was cold, but it really didn't help. I was tired, but I knew that I would not be able to get back to sleep, no matter how hard I would try. I was hungry too, I thought that for a split second that Jasper was playing with all my emotions. I wanted to punch him, instead I just got out of bed and tried to walk off my head ache.

I walked out of the room, trying to make sure that Jake would not wake up, and walked down the stairs. I looked outside to see the sun was fading away, this made me smile because I didn't want his head ache to hurt worse. I didn't need to have much worse of a head ache, or I would be calling it more of a migraine rather then a head ache, it was killing me. I wanted to scream because it felt like my head was splitting open, I thought that maybe, just maybe it could be because I was so hungry. I mean I had not really had food in almost a full day! It must have been that, it must be why I have such a bad head ache.

I didn't know which one I wanted more right then. . . if I wanted blood or if I wanted some human food. I was having a huge craving for blood, blood of any kind would taste so good right now that I didn't care what it was! Something inside of my wanting an old craving though, something that I really have never tasted, human blood. It was something that just came to mind and stuck, like something your really not supposed to have during a diet, this was it for me. I thought that it would take too long to hunt down an animal, one that would take care of this craving, so I just took the first thing that I found in the kitchen, it was bread. It was white bread and I feel in love with it from the moment I saw it, I was starving and it was the first thing that I could find. I didn't really care if I had found a ham or a slice of cheese, I was going to eat it and it was going to be amazing to me till the last little piece of it was down my throat.

I made some toast and sat in the living room, one the comfy couch they had in there and fell into it, feet on the coffee table. I just lounged in there, not caring how crappy I looked in one of Jake's shirt, no bra, hair tied in a messy, half done bun, and just underwear on, eating toast. I would never be able to do this with my family, we were too proper to do this, well all besides Emmett, who's hit when he does it. Not for the whole underwear thing, which he also ties and we just run from, but the feet thing. It wasn't even from Rose who would usually hit him, it was my mother who was such a huge prude. People say that it's my dad who's the prude, but I don't see it as much in him as I do in my good old mom. She hit me once when I did it, I haven't done it since. So this was a nice change for me.

Soon Jake woke up, all because he smelled the toast and went first tot he kitchen to get himself some food. Jake was always hungry when he woke up from a long sleep, it seemed like he was always hungry in general though. He has been craving Emily's muffins though, since the day that we left for Maine though, I wonder who the poor girl was doing. Jake got cereal before walking into the living room and plopping himself next to me, I was done with my toast and rest myself on him. He was so warm and so comfy, it seemed to be heaven to me, being in the arms of Jake. I love to be there, there is my life right then and there it was the best thing in the world to have him there.

That's when it hit me, the thing that hit me the most was that I was married to him. I was married to this man! I was in shock about that, there was a pit in my stomach. I was going to be with Jake and no one else for the rest of time, I was his and he was mine and mine only. I never knew that feeling would feel so good inside, that I would want to be just one persons for the rest of all time. I would have never guessed that, it made me blush thinking about it that way, that I had the guts to walk up that isle and say ' I do ' to him.

Most of the day was either spent watching TV, swimming in the water, or _other _things. We did have sex a lot, but I never really thought much about it until the next morning when the days started to hit me. My head ache came back and I was starting to feel sick again, not in the way you can go to the doctor and get medication for either, no not that way at all. All the things that came to me when I was pregnant with Benjamin, the way that I was so sick that Jake was going to take me to the ER and how I always had a head ache. Oh good lord I could not be having another child, this whole thing could not be happening! Really this couldn't be happening at all, I didn't think that I could have one kid! Let along having another! I called the one person that I knew would understand what was going on in my life. He was always there for me, he knew that I was worried and that I could trust him with anything in the world. Which was so true that anyone could see it.

" Hello?" I loved hearing that southern voice, it made me feel like everything was going to be okay and that nothing in the world could hurt me, he was almost as good as Jake was.

" Jasper, oh thank god." I sighed as I walked on the beach, away from Jake in the house. He thought that I was going out to call me dad or someone in my family, that I needed my time alone. Which wasn't a complete lie, besides the little fact on what we were going to be talking about.

" Hey Hun, how's your honeymoon?" He asked and I just laughed. He was the type of laugh that made you know that it was going as well or better then planned. Something that our family just knows when were talking about sex and a good-time." Oh I see. So why are you calling me for, ain't this you and Jake's honeymoon? Didn't think that we were the ones that got married now, I mean I can be down there in an hour if that's true." He loved using that word, honeymoon. I just gave a half-hardhearted laugh.

" Umm, I think I may be in a little bit of trouble. . . again." I sighed, pushing all the hair out of my face, it was all clumped together, full of ocean salt and needed a shower more then anything. It was such a mess that it didn't have any body to it, no volume it was just kind of there, it seemed to be dead and lifeless. I would need an hour in the shower to make it come back to life, I would need more shampoo and conditioner then we had here.

" Oh no Nessie, please tell me it's not the type of trouble that I'm thinking of. Please don't tell me that it's the type that I'm thinking of, or I will come down there and kill that little mutt on my own hands. Your dad wont even have the chance this time, I'll gladly do it." He sighed and he said all this.

" Yeah, it is." I sighed looking up at the cloudy sky. It was a good day for my head ache, it seemed to be the day where my eyes didn't feel terrible.

" Well have you taken a test yet?" He sighed out, closing a door and getting a little lower in his voice, he didn't want anyone else to hear this conversations. " I will kill that boy."

" No, I don't have one with me." He sighed again.

" Call it Alice's knowing but check the bottom of your suitcase Nessie. I think that she knew that this would happen, even if she cant see you." He sighed again, he was stressed.

" Okay, tell her thanks but next time make sure that it's two." I said. " Love you Jasper."

" You too Ness, good-luck." I sighed off into the house, trying to make sure that I was staying away from Jake. It failed.

" Well hello there beautiful." He said as I took the test out of my suit case, Alice had been smart enough to pack two though. I stuffed them in my pants and placed myself along the wall.

" Hey Jake, what's up?" I said, trying not to sound like I was worried.

" Oh, I think you know!" He said looking down at himself.

" Oh, not right now Jake. I need a shower." I sighed, this wasn't going to end well.

Jake started to walk over to me and every time I would walk away. Soon we were running all around the bedroom, I started to feel sick about it though. I knew this was going to end well, this wasn't going to be very good if I threw up on him. Jake cornered me and started to feel me up and down.

" You look fine to me baby, you know that right?" I couldn't help but to smile at that, he always knew what to say. He went for my back and I jumped, he knew there was something back there. " Oh baby, what are you hiding down there?" He whispered into my ear, I knew I couldn't fight him now. This was going to end badly. He pulled it out of my pants and looked at it, then at me, back at it. He did this for a few minutes.

His face was something new for Jake, fear. It was something that no one should be used to in strong, faithful Jake. I know that I have never seen it before in my life, it almost scared me that he was scared about this. His face started to go pail and he looked, for the final time from the test up to my face and kept it there. There were no words spoken, there were no words that needed to be spoken, we just knew it. He took me into a hug, tighten his grip on me and not letting me go.

" We can make this better, I promise." Was the only words he said, I didn't think that I understood in the way that he did, if we have another kid well then I don't know what I would do. I don't want a kid right now, I'm not ready to take care of Ben on my own when Jake goes off for an equinox let alone with another! " Have you taken one yet?" He broke the ice cold silence.

" No." Was the only thing that could come out of my mouth, so may things were going through my mind at that time. So many things that I could not explain out-loud or in my mind. So many things were confusing me right then and there. " I'm too scared to right now, I don't know why I think that I am. I just do, it's this feeling in my gut that's telling me that I need to take one." I sighed, pushing the hair out of my face again.

" Well babe just take it, you can hand it to my _right _after. We just need to know so that we can decide how much longer we'll be here for. _I _need to know if I need to take you back to Carlisle or if we can stay here." He said as he took me into the bathroom, closing the door and leaving me in there to take this type of test. I was scared and I didn't know if I could do this, but I did and then handed it to Jake and walked onto the beach. I just needed time alone I guess.


	12. Baby

I didn't want to know what the test was going to be, I didn't want to leave to leave this beautiful place just yet. It was my first time here, I didn't want it to end like my mothers ended with me. I really didn't want to leave this place just yet. Really I just wanted to be here in peace for a couple of weeks, to get away from the stressful world that we lived in. Yes, I had wanted a child, yes I had gotten that child. But I was not ready to have two in this world, I don't think that I will ever be ready to have two children. I just needed my head space, I needed my time to think over this world that was coming to my head, I needed time.

I laid in the sand and just thought with my arms over my head, the breeze was a little heavy today but it felt good to my aching head. I was near the shore and the tide was hitting my toes with just the little bubbles, soon it would be the waves. It was getting kind of sunny out, but it was nice to feel the warmth of my skin, I just sat there and thought. I didn't think about a baby or being pregnant, but thought about how I was married and how much I loved the wedding, my child and my new husband. All the things that were good in my life, all the things that could change if this were to be true.

" How could I let this happen?" I sighed, putting my hand over my eyes.

The breeze came over me again, I could smell the fresh air from the forest and the land over me. I could smell the ocean breeze to come over me also. Everything seemed so happy here, I loved this place, this scene. I could see everything inside my head that had happened here, all the little details from when we got here. How thrilled we were about being newlyweds, how happen it was to become one with each other all over again. I smiled again, thinking about how we were so happy about it.

I could hear Jake coming, I could hear the foot steps from when he was coming from when he left the house to the other side of the island to where I was on the sitting on the sand. I didn't want to hear the results, it makes it seems like I was going to die from these results. I could not stop moving from my place in the sand, I would move on my stomach, to my back, to either of my sides. I started to feel sick from how much I was moving all around.

" So?" I said before he got to me, he was close enough thought to see me and hear me.

" Well. . ." He sighed, dragging his hand through his hair. He was starring off and then looking back down at me, waiting for me to say something in return to his words.

" Well?" I sighed, not looking up to see his face, not wanting to see his face anyways.

" So I got the results. . ." He was looking at the ground. He was not really getting onto the topic as I wanted him to. I wanted him to say it, but then again I really didn't want him to either. _Ugh _somethings were just so confusing.

" Just say it Jake." I said, finally looking at his pale face. This was not going to be a happy ending that I wanted. I knew the results now just by his face, but there was no way of stopping him now.

" Were going to be having another child Ness." He said, sitting next to me in the sand, he was not happy. He didn't show it, but I could tell that he was a pile of nerves and he was scared. Jake would never show it, but he was scared about this as much as I would be.

" What are we going to do Jake?" I sighed, placing my head on his shoulder that was tense and I knew that there was not going to be a good answer to this question. I was scared about this world that I was in now, I did not care that he could hear every little thing that I was thinking about.

" Well there's always abor-" I cut him off as soon as I knew what he was talking about.

" No!" I screamed. I couldn't think about doing that to any child, let alone a child that was going to be in my own stomach. A baby that was going to be mine and Jakes baby, Ben's younger sibling would not die like this! " That will never be any good reason to even think of that! Jake I told you the last time that I would never do that, not then not now not ever! We can't give it up for adoption either because of what it is- what it ever will be." I sighed. " Were just going to have to keep it." He looked down at me and tensed even more. I knew that he was not happy, well he was anything but happy.

" But are we ready for this? All of this again?" He put his hand on my chin to make me look at him in the eyes, I didn't want to though. His eyes were filled with sorrow and regret.

" Well even if we aren't, were going to have to live with it because there is no going back this time, not this time." I said, laying in the sand and just looking up at the blue sky with the clouds floating over it.

I didn't want to move any time soon, I refused to pack up or go into the house. Even when he started to drizzle down the rain I didn't want to go inside. I just wanted to lay in the sand, watch the water come into the sand and maybe make a sandcastle too. I just wanted to have a good time and I knew that it would never happen, it could never really happen. But whatever, I should just get used to being responsible. The rain started to come down as hard as it could, it was coming down so hard that I could feel myself getting goosebumps, but I was not really cold at all.

" Nessie, were ready to go now. We need to be leaving soon, we have a red eye flight back to Maine, we have to get going now." He said, picking me up and bringing me inside. He brought me back into our room. My body felt like it was jello, I was not allowed to move anywhere.

" Now am I going to need to put you in these clothes or can you Nessie?" He said placing me on the bed, only for me to pull my knee's to my chest as tightly as I could. I did not want to leave his spot, I just wanted to stay here until this child was born, possibly bring Ben down here and call this home forever. Jake sighed. " I guess I will have to do it then, you make life so hard sometimes."

Jake picked me up from the waist up and then just stripped off everything, carefully making sure that I did not feel any discomfort. He made sure that he did not touch my stomach and to get my clothes on the right way. Then it was time for my shorts, which he took off with anything but care. He then placed a skirt on me instead of anything else, with a hoodie that I have never seen before and then my shoes. It was not going to be a very good day for Jake, because I did not want to move a step from where I was.

" Nessie, please move, for me?" Jake asked, but I couldn't, my body was still Jello, still in shock. He just sighed and scooped me into his arms and took me to the waiting boat. The suit cases were already there and everything was ready to go, we just had to make it home in time to share the news with everyone.

The flight was long, but we were in first class. We both tried to sleep, I think that for maybe a half hour Jake even got to sleep, but me? No I couldn't sleep, I was so filled with things in my mind that I knew that there was no sleep for me. I waited to get out of this place and wanted to make sure that the flight didn't crash. It was a straight flight to Florida, then to the Maine airport. It was going to be a long night for me, and for Jake also.

We got into Maine a midnight and we made it back to my house but twelve thirty. The wolves were just getting out of their meeting by the time we got home, Sam was one of the firsts ones to see me and pulled me away from Jake and started to take me into the woods. His hands were warm on top of mine, it felt a little comforting to have him holding my hand, he made almost everything seem alright. He knew that I was not too thrilled to be home just yet, everyone was expecting us to be gone for much longer then we had been.

" What's wrong?" He said, looking into my eyes with these eyes that made it so that I could not deny him the answer, so that I could never tell him a lie.

" Sam. . ." I felt like I was going to cry, I was so scared about how I was going to tell everyone the news. I mean one time of being pregnant in one year is one thing, but twice! " I'm in some trouble." Was the only thing that I could say, the only real thing that I could think of him.

" What kind of trouble Ness?" His eyes were attracting me to him.

" I'm umm I'm Pregnant. . . again." I sighed, looking down at the ground and then back up to him.

" Oh Nessie." He said in a lightly tone that made my heart stop, he pulled me into his chest and thats where I stayed, just in his chest, in his arms. I don't know what it is about Sam, but he could made me feel safe at the most terrible times. He could make me feel like the world was going to be okay, when the world was crashing down. Something about him just made me smile and think that it was going to be alright.

" Everything will be fine." He said, patting my head and moving all the hair out of my face and made sure that I could see the honesty in his face and in his voice. He was going to make everything all better. He kissed the top of my head and smiled at me, his smile light up my world.

" Sam, you always know what to say now don't you?" I smiled as I hugged him back.

" Yeah, I guess that I do." He smiled back, his smiled made my heart sank. He moved closer to my body and leaned his head down closer to me, he was still smiling lightly at me and looked from my lips to my eyes and then back down to my lips.

" Nessie, what do you see in Jake and you don't see in anyone else?" I could feel his words on my lips, I could smell his breath.

" A lot, I mean he's cute, funny, he imprinted on me, he knows everything to say, he's been there forever and I mean he's just the guy that I've been looking for. He's been there forever and I just don't know what I would do without him." I smiled, thinking about Jake.

" Okay well maybe he has all of those things, but what does he have that a guy like me doesn't have? I could have anything that he could have and I could make it better, Nessie you have to think about the bigger picture here, you didn't have to marry him because you had a child with him, or because he imprinted on you." He said moving in even closer to me, I could see ever detail on his face. I blushed and tried to look down, but Jake moved my face to be equal with his, our lips were so close that I could could feel them, just a little.

" So, what do you say. Why don't you just try this?" He said looking at my lips.

" I. . ." I could hear someone coming through the woods, they were looking for us.

" SAMMY!" Dean screamed, coming through the woods and he found us facing each other, being so close that it could look like we were kissing. " Oh well then Sammy, I should have knocked first." He smiled as Sam jumped away from me and I wanted him to come back. I wanted him to come back to this moment.

" It's okay, I'm done now. I should go find my husband now, we have plenty of things to talk about." I ran away from them and into the house that I knew so well. I could smell Jakes scent seeping through all of the pores on the house. He was in my room and waiting for me to come in there, I knew the first thing that we were going to talk about. But there was also another scent that I loved smelling more.

It was Ben, he was in his room. But just sleeping but just kind of in bed, waiting for something almost. He should be asleep by now, looks like no one has really been pressuring him to go to bed on time, what was I thinking leaving him with a bunch of people that don't sleep, Dean, Seth, Embry and Quil! I should have thought harder about that in much more detail before I came up with this big idea to leave my child alone! I went to his room and knocked on the door before coming in, he acted asleep. I walked over to his bed and sat down.

" Hey Honey!" I smiled as his eyes flew open.  
" Mommy!" He screamed as he wrapped his arms around me and tightly hugged me. " I'm never going to let you go again, please don't leave again, please! I don't want you to leave me again, I missed you so much!" He said and I felt a tear come down my face.

" Mommy, why are you crying?" Ben said looking up at me, he had grown so much since I had been gone. He looks much more like a teenager then a little kid now, how much had I missed in about two weeks?

" I just missed you Honey. You should be asleep, we can talk in the morning okay?" He shook his head with a big no, he would never be able to just cooperate. I sighed and laid in bed with him, he nestled himself into me and made sure that I would not be going anywhere.

" _Jake. Come in here, fast!_" I hissed as fast as I could so that he could come in here, but Ben would not be hearing me try to have a conversation with Jake.

" _On my way_." He laughed as he came into the room, making sure not to make too much noise as he did. He stopped at the door and just stood there for a second, looking in on this moment that he had missed out on.

" Dad?" Ben said looking up to see Jake standing at the doorway. " DAD!" He said, getting his heartbeat back up. He was never going to be able to go back to sleep tonight.

" Hey son! Why aren't you sleeping?" He said coming over and sitting at the bottom of the bed, Ben pulled me up with him and hugged Jake. Smashing Jake and I together while he hugged Jake and made sure that I didn't go anywhere. They stayed like that for quite a long time and Ben made sure that we would not go anywhere ever again.

" Because daddy! I wanted to see you when you got back home!" He said. I laughed, no one knew that we were coming home today, besides Jasper. He only knew that we maybe coming home today, hell we may not have ever come home! Jake laughed and tried to keep it cool that he was not so excited about the next few days.

" Daddy, what is wrong?" He said looking up at Jake. " I'm using Jasper's power and I can feel that you have something big on your mind, so does Mommy." Ben said, looking up at me.

" Um. . . Sweetie, we have some news for you." I said kissing him on the forehead. I smiled as I looked at him, trying to keep a calm composure.  
" Mommy, I can tell that it is something big, there is something that is making you scarred and nervous. What is it Mommy?" His voice was in concern, but it was so much more grown up then it had been before, it almost sounded manly. I wonder how much older he looked in the light.

" Hun, were going to be having another baby! Your going to be having a little brother or a little sister!" I said, trying to make it seem very happy and very good. But to be honest I was scared to death about this whole thing.

" Oh really?! I'm going to have a little sister?" He said, seeming so happy! This was a good sign to see as he hugged me tightly. I could hear him whispering words to Jake, but I could not really make them out to well. I smiled as he pulled away.

" You never know, you could have a little brother too!" I said smiling s kissing his forehead.

" Yeah." He sighed, laying down in bed.

" Mom. . . I don't feel very good." He said as he laid down. " I feel like I'm burning up." He said looking up at me. I felt his forehead.

" Jake. . . he's burning up." I said in shock.

" Oh no."


	13. I Don't Know

" No no no no no!" I said, nearly trying to pull out my hair as I thought of my baby being turned into a werewolf so soon in his little life. I mean he was less then two years old and already he was going to be going through this change? How could this be, I mean he was just a little baby there was nothing about this that seemed right! I couldn't let this happen, but then again was there a way for me to change it also? No there really wasn't, you just have to let it happen. " This can't be happening, can't it be like a false alarm! Like- like I could have had if I did go into labor, couldn't it be like that with this?" I asked the boys who were getting all the things that were going to be needed, I really just didn't know what to think. Sam looked at me with a hint of sadness towards me and also doubt.

" Never in history has it happened Nessie. Not once and trust me I've been through _all _the history of wolfs." Jake said. He was getting all kinds of water to make sure that Ben would stay hydrated during the change, he was going to need plenty of water to keep that going. With all the heat that Ben was going to be put through and his body not being used to it he would truly need all the water that we could get into his little body.

" Haven't we all though!" Dean laughed, always trying to pull a joke in anytime that he thought was a good time, or when a joke was needed to lift the mood. I just sighed and sank down next to Ben on the bed that he was laying on. There were no pillows or blankets on him, it was just a sheet and him on this bed now, it seemed to empty, and he seemed to tiny. I didn't know what to do, he was so skinny and fragile. Why hadn't I fattened him up before now?

" I feel like my skin should be burning off." He said and I petted him on the head. It was covered already in sweat, it was like he had run five miles in a hundred degrees. I wished that I could take his place in this, take it all away from him. I would in a hear beat if I could.

My baby was going through this change that should not be happening to him. I wanted to change it all and I wanted to make him feel better. If I could then I would take his place in this, I could go through this change that he has to do and I would make it easier for him, hell I would go through the vampire change a hundred times it if made my son happy and healthy, I would go to hell that back for him, twice in a row. He was my little boy that I've only had for a few months now, but I love him like I've had him my whole life, I would never change a thing about him.

" I'm going to make it all better, somehow Mommy will make it better sweetheart." I said standing up and getting my child some ice. He seemed to love putting it on his head right now, when he's running a fever, he needs it now right now.

" Nessie, this is going to be a long week, I don't want you to stress out too much, now why don't you go get some rest and I will be in there with you in a few, Ben is going to be fine Babe, I promise." Jake gave me a smile that I could not doubt, when I looked over a Ben though I felt my heart sink deeper.

" I don't know if I can really leave him, Jake he looks like he needs me." I sighed, wanting to go over to my baby and see him. I needed to go see him, he looked like he was in pain, I was going to keep my promise any way that I could, I didn't care how I got to him, I just needed to be by his side throughout this change.

" You have to Nessie, please just go to our room." I sighed as I walked to my room. I hated having to do what anyone said, now I have to go what _Jake _of all people said. I laid on my bed and rested for a second, this was going to be one of the only seconds that I would have alone, I was going to be busy with Ben.

Hours went past before I even heard a word from Jake, Dean or Sam. I didn't understand what was going on in there and it really was going to drive me insane if I didn't know what was going on with my baby, I was ready to walk in there and demand that I get to stay in there with Ben, he needed me and I needed to be with him. I don't like to be away from him when he was just fine, gut to be away from him when he needed me was more painful then anything else. I wanted to take all the pain away from him, by any means possible. It was the mother son bond that no one could break, not even a change with the son.

" Nessie." A voice said as I was drifting in and out of the real world. A world where there was no stress and nothing that made me had an extreme headache. Why couldn't that be the real world and this place I was coming back into be the one I drift into? Jake was walking over to the bed, sitting down on it. " Ben's asleep. . . well passed out." He sighed as he laid next to me. He was so tired that he did not open his eyes, his voice was raspy and low. But it was still the Jacob, the guy that I married and that I loved so much more then anything else in life. He was the one that I am meant to be with.

" Well that's good. . . I think." I tucked myself into him and rested my head onto his chest, listening to his heart beat which was soft and steady. I could rest here forever and just listen to the sound that made me smile. That sound was the sound that made my life complete, it would be the one song that I could listen to for life and never get sick of. I love that sound, ever since the day that I was born I have loved it, until the day I died. It made me feel so calm and happy, I almost felt like nothing was wrong again. It made me feel like we were in a different world, a different place. Somewhere were everything was perfect and the grass was always greener, that the world is brighter all the time. But in this world, there is always _something _wrong. There can never be a happy time in this world that I live in, in Renesmee Cullen's world things are always more messed up then they really should be.

" So how are my babies?" Jake smiled as he touched my stomach. I didn't know what to think about this, I was shocked to feel him laying pressure onto my stomach. It gave me stomach little butterflies all through my body. I could feel them moving upwards and all around and through my body, moving and then dying. I moves around a little and he looked at me in concern. " Are you okay?"

" Just fine, it's just my stomach." I sighed, I was going to be going through _everything _again. Not that I didn't like it, I just wasn't ready for another baby. I don't think that I would really want another baby for quite a long time, not right now though.

" I'm sorry." He kissed me on the cheek ever so softly. It made me feel like he was trying to make life easier. " So since we have nothing better to do, and we have some times on our hands. Why don't we pick some names out, just so we can get it out of the way." He smiled, he must like the idea of having another baby, for some odd reason. I was barely able to think about having another child, I mean I don't even know if I am ready to be a mother of two, and yet Jacob seems so ready and so sure about having a child. I wish that I could be like him, but I know that I couldn't.

" Okay." I said starting to think of good names that I liked. This was going to be a hard one. " Why don't you pick out the girl names that you like and I'll pick the guy names that I like." I smiled as he nodded.

Boy names. . . what would I want to name another boy if I had one? There were many names that I really liked, but few that I would name my child. I mean it's so hard to think of all the names that I could pick. Lets see there was. . . Ian, I liked Ian a little. Then there's Jordan. . . nah that could be thought of like a girl or like the country. Then there was also John. . . hmm John seemed like a _really _good name, I'll keep that one in the back of my head. Or maybe Mark. . . it would need to be the longer version which would be Marcus. . . no, there is already a powerful vampire named Marcus in the world, we don't need another. Hmm Brandon! Yes, oh yes! Brandon and Benjamin. It would be amazing and would make since that we like named that start with be.

" How do you like the names John and Brandon?" I asked, Jake looked up at me and thought for a moment. Looking confused and so intent of how the names sounded him.

" John, hell now. But Brandon. . . I like that name." He said. " Yes I really like that name, yes that will be the name if we have a boy. I'm having troubles with a girl name. I was really thinking about Sarah though." He smiled lightly.

Sarah. That was the name of his mother, the one that he never really knew because she died from a car crash when he was very young. He never really got to have a mother like most people have, and I think deep down he's a little jealous of Ben and this new baby, that they had a mother. Hell he may even be jealous of me, having a mother who loved and cared about me from the day that I was born to this very day, and her also being alive to this very day. I think it would be amazing to name our daughter in honor of his mother, then he would have something to remember her by with our daughter.

" I love that name, it's beautiful." I kissed him lightly on the keep, he smiled so brightly. " Okay you think of the middle names for the boys and I will for the girls." I smiled.

" Babe, I really hope that we have a girl this time." He said, looking up at the ceiling. He sighed because he knew that I was going to ask why, but waited a while for me to say it, we both knew that I would be able to break before he could, it was like a name that was never said.

" Okay Jake, why do you want a girl this time. I mean when I was having Ben you were all for a boy, that's what you wanted and that's what you were going to get. Why is it that this time you want a girl?" I asked, confused about all this.

" I don't know, I mean we already have a boy and now I just want to know what having a girl would be like. It's not like I don't like having Ben, it's just that I want to have a girl too, to make our cute little family be perfect." He smiled kissing me once more on the cheek. " I'd have the perfect son-" One more kiss. " Perfect baby girl-" Another kiss " And the perfect wife." He kissed me on the lips, I could feel my cheeks flush. " So onto middle names." He smiled.

" I want the name to have a meaning- all the way through the name if it's a girl." I smiled, letting him know that I knew what the name meant to him, he just smiled and went back into thinking about names for our newest child.

Hmm, this was going to be hard. A name with meaning. Sarah Rosalie? No Jake would never in his life go for that name for his daughter. _Ha _over Jacob Randy Black's dead body would he ever have anything to do with Rosalie, not even with the middle name of his daughter. Hmm Sarah Esme? No that was in my name almost, I mean I love Esme but it would seem a little repetitive to have it in her name as also in mine. Maybe Sarah Bella? No that seems like something that you would name a painting or a monument, not a child. Sarah Isabella? No no. . . Sarah Alice, that seemed to be a best fit into this. It seemed perfect for what was going on, I mean she could never see this happening and it was going to be an amazing surprise for her, also because it fit in so well with the name. I wonder if Jacob's mother and Alice would I gotten along, of course they would, no one can hate Alice.

" Hey Nessie, what to you think Seth? I mean he's pretty much like my brother and it sounds good in the name, or at least I think so." He said, smiling in a little bit of embarrassment.

" Let me think. Brandon Seth."

It sounded good and I liked how he put the names together. It seemed like it was going to be a good mixture, I mean Seth was his brother pretty much, someone that Jacob could go to with anything. Not to mention that he was most likely in there with Ben right now, he was like a uncial to Ben rather then just a family friend. Seth was the perfect name for it all, he had the perfect name that fir in with all of it, not just because he was a brother to Jake, but also because he was always there and also because his name fit in with the first name too.

" I love it, it's perfect." Jacob smiled, I loved his smile, it lights up my world. " What do you think of the name Alice? I mean I wanted to name to have meaning and I thought of _everyone _from my family and it was the one that fit the most because I mean-" I started getting fasted as I spoke. " _Bella is my mom's name and I mean having both of our mom's name's would be odd, and Esme is in my name almost so it's kinda like re-doing her name over and over again, and Rosalie I know you just hate, and Isabella is just like not in the picture because I hate the way that it flows, I just hate it. __So I mean Alice just seemed to be the one that fit the best, I didn't think of your sisters at all. I mean I was thinking only about myself and my family. If you want I mean we can have her name be Rachel or Rebbecca._" I was going crazy with the words, they came out within the minute that I started saying them.

" Shh, I love the name. I think that it's beautiful in every way." He always knew what to say so that I could feel comfortable with everything, he knew that I was nervous of what to say so he knew that I needed comforting,

I though back to what Sam had been saying earlier, about how I was being held down, that I would never know what it would feel like to date someone else. That maybe it was only Jacob would had found his soul mate, maybe mine was still out there. I mean I would never know if that was true or not. I would never be able to see that now, I wondered what Sam was thinking about when he said that, Why he would say that, I mean there was nothing about me that would concern him about that. . . right? I mean he didn't think that Jake was not the right one for me could he? I hope not because I've always thought that Jake was perfect for me, that I was prefect to him too. There was nothing to it.

Why would Sam say a guy like me though? Was he trying to state that I should date someone like him, or him. I mean Sam Winchester was a mystery to me, his whole past was unknown and a blank to me. All I know is he is living Maine, moved here when he was young, and turned into a werewolf so now he and my husband are brothers for life, why would he have anything to do with me? Nothing, Sam Winchester and I had nothing to do with each other. Not a thing besides being something rather then the default species. We were nothing alike, nothing besides having one fun night of truth or dare together.

I am going to have to talk to Sam about all of this, to see for sure what he sees in me. I need to know these things to make sure that he knows that we just have a friendship going, if this is all going to be a problem. Or if he thinks that I should just have mixed it up a little bit and gone out and dated other people before I got married. I really just don't know about Sam Winchester.


	14. Sam

He was just sitting in the living room, not even really paying attention to anything else in the world. He just seemed to be. . . happy almost. I thought of all the ways that I could approach this conversation, I wanted to be able to just walk over, sit next to him and talk to him about it. I know that's what he would do with me. . . but this was different. I mean he seemed so at peace with the world and I wasn't at all. I knew that he could hear me coming because he moved over a little on the couch and patted from where he was sitting for me to come and sit, he was smiling too.

" I don't bite, promise." He said when I stood in front of him. His eyes were shinning just right in the light, I could tell that there was so much pain in his life. . . I don't know how I could tell but I just knew it almost.

" Well. . . if you promise." I joked sitting down next to him. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me in closer. My heart moved a little higher in my stomach making me want to scream because I knew that it was not supposed to go like this. I was married and not to Sam Winchester either.

" You're freezing Nessie. It's like you don't have a werewolf as a boyfriend at all." He laughed as so did I, getting closer to the heat. It was almost like an addicting thing, once you had it you couldn't leave it alone. " So what is it that made you come down here anyways. It must have been for my good looks right?" He said looking down at me with those puppy eyes that could make you spill your whole life out to him. I wonder if this is how he gets to know people really or not.

" I don't know I mean I just really wanted to talk to you about what you said earlier about how I could date someone like you. I just don't understand what you meant by this. It was all going through my head and I thought that I knew what you meant but then I thought about it a little harder and . . . well I really don't have any idea." He sighed and tugged on my arm, pulling me up with him and moving towards the door. My heart was slightly going up and I didn't understand why it was, it just was. Looking Sam down from the back I realized that he had a really nice ass and that his hair was just the perfect length for him.

" Let's be in a place with less people in it okay? Mostly with less people that can hear us from anywhere in this land, well what I mean is lets make it so that they have to listen real hard to hear." He smiled as he lead me to the porch, sitting on the steps before it. " I know this isn't that far away, but I don't want to stress out the pregnant woman _too _much." He was just full of laughter tonight. I sat down next to him and I felt this warmth and moved closer to it. He moved his arm and it found myself in this torso in a second. " So. . . you want to know why I said all of that." With the arm that now wasn't wrapped around me he was playing with his hair, which was shaggy and needed to be brushed out. I never really noticed how long he was, I mean, even for a wolf he was really a damn tall person.

Sam didn't speak for a few minutes, he just sat and watched as the stars came into view. I wondered what he was thinking about, what he wanted to tell me. I almost had the nerve to touch him and find out, but didn't because it was a bad idea. Sam was a mysterious person, I mean all I knew about him was he moved here as a kid, his dad's always out _working_, and he lived with his older brother named Dean who's nineteen. Sam with four years younger then Dean, but most of the time you would think that he is older because of the way that he act, how much more mature he is at most times then Dean.

" Listen, what I meant by it was just like I said. I mean it's not like someone imprinting on you means that you have to be with them. They have no choice in the matter if you don't want to be with them, I just feel like you were kind of forced into this whole thing. Most imprinted people get to go out and see the whole of dating before they find that one person, you didn't even get that. You just had that person right there, I mean it's a _great _thing but still you should know how great it is I guess." He sighed. " I just wish sometimes that I could just settle down with a girl, ya know. I mean I see how happy Jake is with you and then I just wonder what it would be like." He was spilling his heart out to me? " I just wish that I could be as happy with someone like you as Jake is. I wish that I could find the right girl for me I guess is all that I'm saying."

" Well I know that feeling of never finding someone. When I was a kid I saw that _everyone _else that I was growing up with had someone that loved them, my mom and dad, my aunts with my uncles, Carisle with Esme, and some of the pack had people too. I mean everyone was in love with someone, I mean at one point I thought that Jake was in love with someone too-" Sam gave out this sigh laugh that came out like a _huff_ " But I mean in the end everyone finds _someone_, it doesn't have to be the one but it just has to be the one that you are in love with at that time. Right now is all that you should really have to worry about, don't think of the future Sam, think about right now and what you need." I smiled as I went to kiss him on the cheek but he moved away slowly.

" I know what I need right now, I know what it is that I want right now too. I just don't know how to go for her, I mean she's taken by this really great guy, they have an awesome life together. I mean there's nothing wrong with them, but I have this feeling, this terrible feeling that _something _is going to go wrong in the road for them. I mean I've been getting this really vivid dreams of people, people that we know and sometimes they come true.

" Like this one time, I had a dream that Jake was going to ask you to marry him in a restaurant after you guys were looking back at all the stuff that you two have done in the past! I mean then the rind I had never seen before, but then you came home engaged and then I saw that ring and I just knew that I had seen in it my dream. Meaning that my dream had come too, it's one of the weirdest things that could have ever happened before. I mean it's not normal and it's not right for me to be seeing these things but I am. I've had so many of them before, they just keep coming and coming. Next thing you know I'll be seeing them in the day time, when I'm awake." He laughed at this, making a joke.

What was he trying to say? That he could see the future in his dreams, that he could have told me that Jake was going to ask me to marry him before Jake even knew it himself? Was he saying that he knew something was going to be going wrong with me and Jake in the future. Like was he trying to put it as I would be better off with him because Jake is going to do something horrible to me, what would Jake ever do to me? Nothing at all. . . I don't think. I mean Jake _could _have an outbreak where he hurts me but other then that I don't think he could ever really hurt me.

" That's a really weird thing. . . who else knows about this?" I finally ask, Sam had been starring at me, waiting for an answer.

" Just Dean and you. I know that I could trust Dean with my life, I mean I would give my life for Dean there's no question about it, I could trust him with anything in the world. Then you. . . I don't know what it is about you but I just think that I can trust you just like Dean, I think that I could trust you with my life." He smiled, letting me know that I was good enough to know this secret. " It makes me really think about you differentially, you just seem to be the type of girl that I could really see me settling down with. I mean you just seem to be. . . never mind." I was wondering what he was gonna say.

" What? What is it?" I really wanted to know now.

" Nothing. Really it was nothing." He sighed, pushing his hands through his hair. He look at me and gave a fake smile.

" What else have you had these. . . what ever you want to call them?" I smiled back, he seemed to look down and blush a little. Maybe it was about me and him? But then again I think those would be more of dreams then future readings. . . no more like nightmares.

" Well. . ." He started. " I don't know if I should tell you about this Nessie, I mean it's pretty big and everything is going to go back to the way it should be and all, but-" We were cut off by Jake.

" Nessie. . . I just thought of something. We need to get Ben out of here and fast. He is not safe here, it's not a very great place for him to be." He said, I stood up and walked over to Jake. I wanted to punch him in the face, I don't know what he was talking about it not being safe here. Did it mean because of my family? Because they'll back off of Ben when they find out he's going through the change.

" Why? He's just fine here, I mean it's comfortable. . . well I mean for as much as he can be. I know that really isn't much but still why more him _now_? He's just fine right where he is, I mean you know that you really shouldn't move him." I really did want to hurt him anymore then he already was, I mean that kid was going through some hell up in that room. I didn't want to make it worst by making him sit in a car for god knows how long with a bunch of hot ass wolfs. I don't think this idea is good at all.

" Nessie, he's going to be a wolf soon, with that means that he's going to just want to kill vampires. Not just the bad vampires, but any vampire that gets in his smelling range he will be on the attack and wanting to kill. It's not good to have him in a house that is infested in vampires. I think that the faster we get him out of the house and into someplace better for him like mine it will be for the best. Nessie which means that you can't come along either." He said sharply.

" WHAT!" I screamed. I really want to punch him not. I mean this is unreal, keeping me away from my child for god knows how long all because they want to protect _me _from _him_. I'm his own mother for god sakes! I should be able to see him as much as I possibly can, now more then even because of the fact that I didn't get to have him when he was just a baby, all I want is to be with him now. " You are out of your fucking mind if you think that I'm not going to be with him through this fucking hell Jacob Randy Black. You are insane! I will be with my baby right now and you will not stop me." I wanted to scream my head off, I wanted to cry and scream all in one. Jacob gave me a look that just screamed watch me, in it and I just wanted to sucker punch that look right off of his face I was so angry.

" It's true Nessie, I mean you are a half vampire, which means that you still are a vampire and Ben will want to kill you. He will attack anything that is even a half of a percent a vampire, because it's a vampire. I'm not letting you get hurt at all, with this new little baby on the way I wont let you even get near Ben till this whole thing is over with." Sam said " I mean in the way that he is going though it will be less then a week before he's all through with the change, but until then you cannot be in the same house him." He finished with. " Better yet I will make sure you don't get in the same area as him, you can't be."

" Your in this too Sam!" I said. I want getting so angry. " You both as so foolish!"

" It's like bringing a newborn into a house fill of humans, it's never a good idea. You know that it's death for them, it's just the same right now. I mean it Nessie, it would be instant death for you and I don't think that Ben would be able to take killing his mother and his unborn sibling. Better yet I don't think that any of us could take loosing the both of you. I'm not going to take that risk with you Nessie. You mean way to much to me to even risk having you get hurt, not with my little puppy inside." He smiled as he touched my stomach. I got butterflies floating all the way through my stomach, making it hard to breath and talk to him. It was hard to do anything in that moment, I could feel all my anger flying away into little pieces just like the butterflies were flying away from me, the anger was too.

That was his new word for our baby. His puppy, I wanted to laugh at this almost. A baby and a puppy. . . there was nothing alike to him. But it was like someone saying there was a bun in the oven. . . false but everyone knew what they were still talking about. I mean I guess that he could call it a puppy. I wanted to tell him we were having a baby not a dog, but then again if we were having a son we were having a dog but if it was a girl. . . if it was a girl then we would be having almost a monster, a 75% vampire, most likely 10% human and 5% werewolf thing. It was going to be different and I wanted this. But I liked almost the sound of having a puppy rather then a baby. It would make it so much better. I mean I like the thought of calling our baby a puppy, I don't know why it just seems to flow a lot better then out little baby girl/ boy. Our little puppy was quicker and faster to say.

That's when Dean came out of the house, Ben in his arms. Ben just kinda clung to Dean, without making too much contact to his hot body. . . Dean would just love to hear me say that his body was hot I know. He was looking for his car, the nice black Impala that he drive, but then just sighed at went for Jake's instead, he was talking to Ben the whole time. I don't know what they were talking about or anything like that but knowing Dean he was teaching Ben about sex. He just placed Ben in the back seat, but buckling him or anything. He just left him there and walked over to where the rest of us were standing. He just stood near Sam and listened to us bicker under our breaths before saying the first words to one another.

" Listen if were gonna move Ben, then we should do it now. Jake you drive and Sammy you stay here with Nessie. I'm sure she wants some company." He winked at Sam and Jake and Dean walked to the car where I followed, Ben looked over and got out of the car and leaned near the car.

" Honey, I love you." I whispered into his ear as I pulled him tightly into a car. " And your dumb father here is taken you away from me." He found the humor in this and laughed lightly. " When this is all over with, me and you are gonna have a week together. Maybe we can go back to where I grew up for a week or something fun." I was trying to lighten his mood as much as I could.

" Yeah Mom, I'd like that." I hugged him a little tighter.

" I love you Hun." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

" I love you too Mom." He got back into the car and Jake drove him away, as he pulled out though he got in front of me and kissed me tightly before he said " I'll be back as soon as I can." Then they were all gone.


	15. Death

The week went by more slowly then anything else in the world. When Ben came back and saw me I was almost the size of a blimp and I felt like crap. I mean there was nothing that could stop my from feeling this way and I was almost at the phase where I couldn't see my own damn toes! The whole time Jake had tried to rotate from being with Ben to being with me, which was really tough for him to do. He's become such a good father in the past year, I'm shocked looking back and thinking that he never really wanted kids.

When Ben came back he was much taller, tanner, and had the most disgusted look on his face. I must have smelled horrible to him, but he still hugged me and let me kiss him on the cheek. He told me that our house had the worst smell in the world to him and that he wanted to cut his noise off to get rid of the smell. It made me laugh for a good ten minutes because it smelled so normal to me, I had forgotten that wolves hated the smell of vampires more then anything. He seemed to be getting along with this new wolf thing much better then I thought that he would, and when he came home he smiled and rubbed my stomach. Which I now knew the sex of.

Me and Jacob are going to be having our first little girl, Sarah Alice Black. We were both thrilled about this, even though Jacob had promised that he was going to be a very over protective father with any guy that she would choose to have as a first boyfriend. I was so excited though about having a girl, painting her room colors of purples and even a little blues and greens ( anything but pink because Jacob couldn't stand the thought of it. ). Sarah was going to be a very lucky little girl to have a daddy like Jake and to have so many people that love her in her little life, even a big brother like Ben, who was now very excited because he was gonna have a little sister.

Since I am having my second baby and I'm going to be keeping it, my father thought it was going to be time that I moved out, for the sake of all the other vampires that did not want a baby to distract them in the middle of the night, because ya know they totally need their beauty sleep. I was thrilled though to be able to move into a house to Jacob and start our lives, together, because we were already married and we should be able to live together. We had looked at houses for a few days before we found the one that we loved, the one that we knew that we were going to be moving into.

It was a little house with a giant lawn for the kids to play on. It was in the middle of no where, near my families house and still close enough to Jake's meeting area for the pack, it was perfect. It had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a really nice kitchen in which I would be learning to cook in, a basement for where the kids could have their little hanging out area, and a garage for Jake to work on his cars in, which he was really getting back into. He wanted to make a whole new car, something that looked nice and would have great gas in, something for Ben to be able to drive, because he will be at the age to drive soon and we just _need _to get him a car. But if that's what Jake wanted to spent his time doing then so bed it.

Alice and Esme came over to paint, decorate, and put all the furniture into the babies room. We had gone shopping for all the stuff that we wanted in there, with Carisle's credit card, and found everything that we were looking for. All of the wood for the babies room was cherry typed of wood, and all the of bedding and the colors were either pink ( thanks to Alice. ) or purple because we wanted Sarah to have a little girlish side to her. We got her so many toys that I don't think that she will ever want another toy again, we even got her. . . well me a rocking chair for the late night's were she'll keep me up when Jake and Ben are out at their meetings. That will be my little Sarah and mommy time, I'm excited to be able to rock my baby. Jake even got Sarah a few gifts, a little wolf because of well him being a werewolf and a car because he still is Jacob Black.

Sam and Dean and been teaching the pack all about killing off supernatural stuff this whole time and then they got their chance to actually show that they had been listening to their teachers words of winsome when a demon came into town and tried to kill some of the pack. Ben, being the smart ass he always had been got to kill the thing, that's when they found this knife of her. . . it. Sam had to call up a friend of his, but they found out that it was this type of knife that would kill any demon that you stabbed it with. It was interesting and would have to stay with the pack leader, it was one of their weird rules that wolves had. When they got this knife, I was looking like I was about eight months into my pregnancy and no other demons had been seen coming into the town since, I mean it is a big city, but with the pack taken care of it, it was much easier to feel safe here.

Me and Sam were getting along better then anything else in the world at this time. I mean we were so close that we were best friends. I understand were Sam had come from since he was just looking out for me, there was nothing about it other then that he was just thinking that I should have dated other people before getting married, knowing what it felt like to have a love life. Sam started to open up more to be about his past, that he had been living from place to place it seemed like forever to him, and that this was the place that they had stayed in for more then about three weeks before. It was a shock to me to find out all these things about Sam. I mean he was such a good person, but to know that he was killed so many. . . odd things before almost scared me a little.

By the time that I was looking as if I was about eight and a half months along, Jake started to act a little differently, I thought at first that it was just the fact that he was worried about being a dad again and that he just was worried. But it started to get worse and worse, I mean he started to get into more and more fights with me, and one night he just left the house because of our fighting and didn't come back until the next morning. I was worried about him and I didn't know what to do about it. I mean I was scared for our baby coming into this whole thing and for her to come into a stressful world, I wasn't going to let that happen, not for a slit second would I let that happen to her. I was going to have to talk this out with him, I wanted Ben to be out of the house, but he refused, saying that if anything happened he wanted to be here, just in case.

It was night fall when he came back home from god knows where, I was sitting at the dinning room table, that was never used for anything besides the laptop and for talking around, never used for dinning. He came in and brushed right past me like I was not there at all, he went straight into the bedroom. I followed him in there to see him take off his shirt, he seemed like he didn't want to talk to anyone, like always, but I needed to talk to him. This time it was important and I knew it was going to turn into a fight. His hair was getting to the point where he would usually cut it back a little, he hated his hair getting lower then his shoulders, just hated it, now it was working his way to his back.

" Jake?" He spun around to see me standing at the door, he just sighed and went back to what he was doing, getting himself comfortable onto the bed. " Jake, we need to talk. It's important." I said walking into the bedroom and sitting myself on the edge of the bed. Jake sighed and looked over at me.

" What is it _this _time?" He groaned.

" Jake, somethings different about you, something is wrong and I just wanted to know what it was. If I could be able to help you with anything, because you're really started to worry me, hell you're even worrying Ben!" I said looking him in the eyes. He just brushed my words off like they were nothing.

" There's nothing wrong with me Ness, just stop worrying." He sighed, turning on the TV and ignoring me all together.

" Nothing! Jake there is something wrong, you're gone all night, you don't talk to me, your pregnant wife during the day and you don't go to your own pack meetings anymore and you still have the nerve to say that nothing is wrong! There is something going on and I just want to know what it is so that I can help you with it! I just want you to be back to the way that it was before!" I was getting angry, I could feel the tears coming, just like my mother had been when she used to get angry.

" You want to know what's wrong Ness? It's you! You're the problem in my life, you are always around nagging me to do things and you just never seem to get that I don't want you around. The only reason that I married you was because that's what imprinting is all about, you find that one that girl and you're supposed to be stuck to her like glue! It's horrible! Then this brat comes back into our life from the dead-"

" No! You don't have any right to call our son a brat. There is no need for you to say that Jake, you need to just stop!" I scream at the top of my lungs. Why would he ever say that about Ben?

" Then you get us into more trouble by getting knocked up like the whore you are, so now we will have another little mistake in our lives, just like we need that. We need to have this horrible things in our lives, it's their fault too that we fight you know that! If it wasn't for them, we most likely would not be together at all! I would have dumped your ass back in Forks, stayed there and been happy. But no, you had to make us have Mistake number one and now your getting us to make Mis-" I didn't know where I came from to get all the way from the edge of the bed to standing besides Jacob, but I did and I punched him right in the face, it did hurt my hand a lot, but it hurt him a lot worse.

" NO! OUR KIDS ARE NOT MISTAKES THEY NEVER WILL ME MISTAKES. WHAT THE HELL HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU JACOB?" I screamed, standing over him, the next thing I knew though, his arm was wrapped around my neck, putting amounts of pressure on my throat and making it so that I could barley breath.

" Oh Nessie, you just never learn who you can really trust, now do you?" He said as we both looked into the mirror and his eyes went black. I screamed at the top of my lungs, hoping that Ben would hear me and come running to me. But Jake. . . well demon Jake just put more pressure around my throat, making it harder to breath. " Now now Nessie, we wouldn't want you to get yourself, Jake, Ben, or little Sarah here to get hurt. He placed his hand onto my stomach and I kicked him with my leg as hard as I could. It worked and the demon fell to the floor, cussing all around and trying to get up and attack me. I ran for it.

" Ben! Ben! Get out of the house, get out now!" I screamed as I got out of my room, Ben came from his room directly on the other side of the wall and looked at me. " There's a demon inside your dad! Go get Sam and Dean and tell them to get over here as soon as you possibly can!" I could feel that there was someone standing right behind me, I knew that it was the demon. There was no use in turning, I tired to move a little forward, but something pulled me closer to him. I was soon being held in front of him, still facing Ben with the knife to my throat.

" Now then! We have the whole family together, what a good time to see you Ben. Now that you both know my little secret I guess that I will just have to kill all three of you, starting with Mommy and little baby Sarah." The demon said as he started to put pressure onto my neck. " But first I want to tell you a little story that me and Jacob had together, oh which he says hi, it was a few days ago. I mean it was a normal day for us, drinking at the bar and trying to hook up with some hookers, and someone comes right up to us and says that we had been hitting on his girlfriends. So we start to talk back and things start to happen and well lets just say that we got hurt. We got stabbed. Well now you know our little story of the week, now it's time to make a story out of you both!" He said started to put pressure even harder on my throat, I could feel the blood started to come out,he was started to slide it across my throat.

I could hear Ben say something in Latin, I didn't know what it was but the demon cringed and the next thing that I knew I was behind Ben and he was still talking in all different kinds of Latin. The demon was having troubles standing up and started to scream in pain, I could tell that the words that Ben was saying were maybe words that would kill the demon and get Jake back into his own body. The demon tried to come at Ben, but was not able to move much because of the words that were coming from Ben. Soon Jacob was on the floor, motionless and Ben was near him, I was shocked but I found my way to Jacob.

" Jake, Jake!" His eyes were started to own, but he was also coughing up blood. " Jake!" I screamed, but his eyes opened. " Ben go call Carisle. Go call him now!" I said to him and he ran for the home phone, which was in the kitchen.

" Nessie. . ." Jake said so lightly that I could barley hear him. " Nessie, I love you." He said as he coughed up blood again. " I didn't mean to, I mean I tried to get him out, but he was so strong. I would never let that happen to you." His voice was getting lighter as he tried to talk.

" Shh. . . Jake everything is alright. I'm fine, I'm worrying about you more then anything. I mean you got stabbed and you're coughing up blood!" I started to cry, his heart was slowly. " I'm not going to let you die Jacob. I promise." I held his hand as he tried to get up, but couldn't. " Jake. . . just keep your eyes open okay?" He just nodded, he was getting weaker. " I love you so much Jacob. But you have to live okay, you have to watch Sarah be born, you have to help me raise our children, you have to be there for me. You promised me once that you were always going to be there for me, you said that you were going to keep me safe. Please don't go back on that promise!" I said, his heart was slowing, I knew that venom was not going to help him being a wolf.

" Nessie, I will always love you, you are the only person that I would give my lief for and now I'm happy I get the chance to do it. I will always love you and our kids." He leaned up as much as he could and gave me a long, romantic kiss before he fell back to his back. His heart had stopped.

" Jacob! Jacob! Noo! Noo. This can't be happening. No you promised! You said that you were going to be there, you promised me Jake." I tried to give him CPR, but it was too late. My husband, my best friend, my life had just died in front of me.

That night, my life had come to a stop, there was nothing that I could think about. Nothing but the fact that I had gone into labor because of the stress and the sudden sadness. Sarah was born at three in the morning, weighting five pounds three ounces. The people that were in the room were Ben, my mother, Esme and the good doctor Carisle. After I was let out of the hospital I had to plan get ready to bury Jacob and had to prepare my life without him in it from now on, I had my children to think of, the only things that were keeping me alive.

**Five months later. **

I still don't come out of the house much, only when little Sarah, who now looks like she is about two years old, wants to go outside to play around with the butterflies or anything else she can find and Ben is working on his car, because he refuses to take Jacob's old car, which I had gotten him. Sarah loves to be with Ben, she thinks of him as an amazing big brother. He takes care of her more then I do, I still sit in my room and cry most of the day away.

Seth is taken this almost as hard as I am, I mean he has lost his dad, his sister, and now almost all of his brother, even the one he thought of as his real brother. He's doing horrible, but when he comes over he looks fine and he is happy, all because of the little girl who looks so much like Jake and it almost makes me cry to look at her. Seth is called Uncial Seth, but then again all of the pack are now her uncials.

Sam comes over every day, he just comes into my room and holds me. He tries to help my through this, because he's gone through death too, but he still doesn't help that much. But he's the best adult to have around I guess. He just what I need I guess, I mean in the past month of so, he has been my knight in shinning armor. He is the one that I run to when I need to talk to someone and he just will listen. I don't know what it is about him, but he just makes things seem so right. But the day that he came over seemed like the right day to go for a walk, to be a little happy for a day.

" Wow. I got you out of your house, I think that makes me a saint." Sam said smiling and looking down at me, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

" Oh don't get to far ahead of yourself now." I sighed, why was I doing this again. Everything was reminding me of Jake out here, the flowers, the sunset, everything.

" You're freezing, here." He gave me his his and wrapped it around me. " There. Now common." He took me to the nearby park where we just sat on a bench and looked at all the children that were running off home for dinner with their parents.

" I should be getting home soon, I mean Sarah will need to be fed again and be put to bed." I sighed looked up into the sky and thinking of how Jake should be here instead of Sam.

" Just a few minutes theres something that I really have been dying to do. I know it may be a little bit early for this, but I just need to do it." He leaned in close to me, I mean so close that I could see the details on his eyes, as he closed them he leaned in just a bit more and kissed me right on the lips.

**That's the end on this one, but trust me there will be another story! **


	16. Promo

Hey guys! I have a new story out called To The End, it's a Supernatural fan fiction and one of the main character's is Castiel.

I hope that you will read it!

Thanks

VictoriaVamp94


End file.
